Curious Mixture A Jennifer Jareau Emily Prentiss FF
by Cherokee62
Summary: AU: Jennifer JJ Jareau and Emily Prentiss tale in progress. JJ and Emily find themselves at a crossroads in their relationship after so many promises broken and wishes unfulfilled…
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Curious Mixture

 **Summary:** AU: Jennifer JJ Jareau and Emily Prentiss tale in progress. JJ and Emily find themselves at a crossroads in their relationship after so many promises broken and wishes unfulfilled…

 **Author:** _Cherokee62_

 **Rating:** T (will change to M as story progresses)

 **Spoilers:** Seasons 1 thru 12 basically

 **Word Count** : 818

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, nor do I make any profit in my parody of them. If I did own them, I would not be writing Jemily Femslash, JJ and Emily would have been a happy couple years ago, the first FBI agents to marry and Will would have graciously donated his sperm to make Henry and went away until JJ and Emily decided they wanted another child. These characters are (sadly) owned by CBS Corp.

 **A/N:** I am back from a very long dry spell and this is my first posting, though not my first attempt to write, a JJ/Emily tale. At the moment it is un-bated, but I hope to remedy that as soon as possible. So please bear with any mistakes or grammatical errors I am sure to make. For those who have read my work before, I hope you're happy to see me again, and please give me feedback as this take unfolds. For those who are finding me for the first time, I warn you know, canon is just a starting point for me. If it is inconvenient or annoying to me and my story I have no problem changing it. That is the point of FF after all.

So I hope this story does not disappoint either of us. I hope you enjoy and if you get a chance, drop me a line and let me know if you like the direction it's going or whatever. Thank you for your time.

 _Cherokee_

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **2009**_

As they waited for the jet to be fueled to return the team to Washington; Penelope Garcia, Jennifer JJ Jareau, and Emily Prentiss strolled through the airport gift shop. Emily was chuckling at the overpriced nonsense they had for sale and rolling her eyes at the gullibility of some people as Garcia held up one glittering, silly knick-knack or toy after another for her to look at.

"Ooh. Look at this one!" Garcia gushed as she held something up with a wide smile.

JJ and Emily glanced at each other and grinned.

"Nice." JJ deadpanned.

"Real cute." Emily agreed, voice flat even as her stomach did it's usual little flip whenever she looked into JJ's sapphire blue eyes. " _Damn I have it so bad for her! I have got to tell her one of these days before I just blurt out something stupid when she smiles at me like that."_ Emily thought as she gazed at JJ.

Garcia as usual ignored the sarcasm in their voices and continued to look over the trinkets.

JJ noticed the glazed look that had descended over Emily's eyes like it always did when they shared a look and a smile and just grinned. _"So cute."_ She thought for the thousandth time about the raven haired agent and her obvious crush.

"Hey JJ, look at this!" Garcia called out disrupting the moment between the two women. Emily and JJ looked over and Garcia was holding up a huge glass heart.

"What in the world…?" Emily said, walking over with a grin beginning to form on her lips.

"Isn't it cool?" Garcia beamed. "It would make an awesome Valentine's Day gift, don't cha think?"

JJ had also moved closer and was watching as Emily took it from Garcia's hands, an unusual smile on her face.

"Is it glass or plastic?" Emily asked as she reached for the large heart. "Oh wow, it's heavier than I expected!" Emily's eyes widened as she smiled in childish delight and held it out; "JJ look!"

JJ nodded with a smile but was more interested in Emily's uncharacteristic reaction then in the trinket.

"It's nice."

"Nice? It's awesome!" Emily exclaimed, her eyes still glued to the glass heart.

Both JJ and Garcia exchanged looks of amazement, Garcia shrugging when JJ's eyebrow went up.

"You like that?" JJ asked Emily.

"Oh yeah." Emily replied, her voice soft. "It reminds me of those candy hearts you used to get as a kid on Valentine's Day." Emily was staring at the opaque pink glass heart, a wistful look on her face that neither woman had seen before. "You know the ones; they say 'be mine', 'love you', or 'sweetie' on them. Sometimes they are just colored hearts like this one."

Emily held it up in the light, slightly towards the grinning women in front of her and sighed deeply. "I used to wait all day on Valentine's for someone to leave me one of those little candy hearts. Every year I would wait...my heart beating so hard if someone would start to come close to my desk..."

Her eyes seemed to unfocus as she gazed at the glass heart. "Oh I got cards. Sometimes even chocolate from the teacher or when parents sent gifts to the entire class but never those silly little pink candy hearts." She paused for a moment, her fingers grazing over the smooth glass. "Don't even know why I wanted one but I did. Badly." She sighed deeply and her smile was so sad JJ wanted to pull her into her arms and just hold her.

"Every year I would check my mail box. Shake it to see if it fell to the bottom, but nope." Suddenly Emily shook her head, realizing where she was and laughed. "Damn, what brought that on?"

She turned the heart over and looked at the price on the back, " _Are they serious?_ That's more than a steak dinner with a good glass of wine!" She sat the heart back down on the shelf and looked at her friends, "I think I see Morgan waving at us, jet must be ready. Let's get going ladies."

Garcia and JJ nodded and smiled following her to the exit.

Emily waved and moved toward Morgan. As they got closer and Morgan began to talk to them, JJ glanced back at the shop.

"Pen, how much time do you think we have until we have to board?"

Garcia looked around and spotted Rossi and Hotch still in the airport bar. "They still have a half of a drink left so about ten minutes I would think. Why?"

JJ nodded, "No reason, just have to visit the restroom. Be right back."

She headed toward the ladies room, paused and looked back at the group to be sure they were all preoccupied before she made a quick change in direction and darted into the gift shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Curious Mixture

 **Summary:** AU: Jennifer JJ Jareau and Emily Prentiss tale in progress. JJ and Emily find themselves at a crossroads in their relationship after so many promises broken and wishes unfulfilled…

 **Author:** _Cherokee62_

 **Rating:** T (will change to M as story progresses)

 **Spoilers:** Seasons 1 thru 12 basically

 **Word Count** : 539

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, nor do I make any profit in my parody of them. If I did own them, I would not be writing Jemily Femslash, JJ and Emily would have been a happy couple years ago, the first FBI agents to marry and Will would have graciously donated his sperm to make Henry and went away until JJ and Emily decided they wanted another child. These characters are (sadly) owned by CBS Corp.

 **Chapter 2**

A week later Emily came strolling into the BAU bullpen carrying a large pink box and a carrier with four large cups of steaming hot coffee.

"Good morning!" She sang out to the team as she sat down the box and placed a container of coffee in front of Morgan and Reid.

"Hey thanks!" Reid said, looking up at her with a surprised smile. "Ooo donuts!" he moaned as he lifted the lid on the pink box and peered inside.

"Whoa Prentiss, thanks!" Morgan said with a huge bright smile. "What's the occasion sweetheart?" he asked as he leaned over Reid and snagged a chocolate frosted donut.

"It's Valentine's Day, "Emily replied with a smile as she sat the remaining cup of coffee in front of JJ. "And I love you all!" She looked at JJ, holding her gaze for just a moment, her smile growing wider.

JJ held her gaze, at first slightly surprised at the frank stare, then winked at Emily making her blush furiously and avert her eyes to the donuts.

"At least for today." Emily finished as she recovered from JJ's wink and ruffled Reid's hair.

"Love you too, Princess." Morgan laughed, "and it looks like you have a secret admirer as well." He raised an eyebrow and motioned toward Prentiss' desk/

" _A what?_ " Emily sputtered as she paused lifting her coffee to her ruby red lips.

"Take a look." Smirking, Morgan moved closer to Emily's desk.

Emily glanced at JJ, who just shrugged and stood up to get a better look. Slowly, as if whatever was on her desk would jump up and bite her or explode, Emily moved closer to her desk and peered down at the object lying in the middle of her desk blotter. Lying perfectly in the center was the large pink glass heart, one red rose lying across it. No note, no message of any kind. Emily simply stared at it, not moving, not speaking.

"Well princess? Ya gonna tell us who Prince Charming is?" Morgan teased. "Gotta be FBI to get in here early enough to leave this without being seen." He gently poked Emily in the side chuckling, "C'mon, spill girl. Who's the closet romantic?"

Emily stared at the heart, her own beating wildly in her chest as she glanced up slowly to look at JJ.

JJ lifted her coffee cup to hide her small smile but her eyes were practically sparkling. "Yeah Emily," she said, "who's your secret admirer?" The small smirk became a full blown smile as she sat on the edge of Emily's desk."Someone sure thinks you're pretty special."

Emily slowly began to smile, her eyes shinning as if she were about to cry. "It would seem so." She reached out and just let her finger tips graze over the smooth glass, "Shame I don't know who left this. I would love to thank them for such a beautiful gift; make sure they know...know how much it..." Emily swallowed hard, close to tears, "it means...to..." Emily's voice shook and she couldn't finish. JJ rose from the desk and moved quickly to her side and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"Oh I'm sure they have an idea Em." and squeezed her tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Curious Mixture

 **Summary:** AU: Jennifer JJ Jareau and Emily Prentiss tale in progress. JJ and Emily find themselves at a crossroads in their relationship after so many promises broken and wishes unfulfilled…

 **Author:** _Cherokee62_

 **Rating:** T (will change to M as story progresses)

 **Spoilers:** Seasons 1 thru 12 basically

 **Word Count** : 724

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, nor do I make any profit in my parody of them. If I did own them, I would not be writing Jemily Femslash, JJ and Emily would have been a happy couple years ago, the first FBI agents to marry and Will would have graciously donated his sperm to make Henry and went away until JJ and Emily decided they wanted another child. These characters are (sadly) owned by CBS Corp.

 **Chapter 3**

Emily held that glass heart in her hands many, many times over the years, just gazing into it and thinking. She always wondered just why JJ had given it to her that day. " _Was it because she secretly loved me like I loved her or because she pitied me?"_ she thought as she turned it over and over in her hands. "Does it even matter anymore?" Emily mumbled to herself more often then not. "You didn't choose me, did you? No you did not. _HE_ got your real heart, I got _THIS_." For what felt like the millionth time, Emily contemplated smashing the glass heart against the wall or tossing it into the trash bin, and again, for the millionth time, she opened her desk drawer and dropped it back in where it would stay until the next time.

 _ **2014**_

Emily was just finishing up packing her desk. All of her personal belongings were in the small file box sitting on her desk. "Not much for almost eight years of my life." she mumbled as she began to open the desk drawers, double checking she hadn't missed anything. Most of the drawers were empty or partially so; just sticky pads and empty pens.

"Crap, nothing I need." she said to herself as she swept the items into the trash bin. With a sigh, she pulled open the last drawer and shifted through the items, what looked like more useless and used office supplies.

"Damn, why did I keep this shit?"

Suddenly she stopped as her hand grazed an old photograph. She pulled it out and just stared at it. She began to rip it in half then stopped and stared at it again. It was a picture of her and JJ, taken years ago at one of the many girl's night out with Pen. JJ and Emily had been drinking and were probably drunk, if the grin on JJ's face was any indicator, and they were laughing heartily about something.

Emily smiled at the photo, "JJ told some silly joke that we laughed at because it was so stupid, then couldn't stop." In the picture, the two women were leaning into each other, practically holding each other up. JJ's head thrown back in pure unabashed joy, Emily's look unmistakable. "God. Could you have been more beautiful that day Jennifer?" she asked the picture. A lone tear fell and Emily gave a growl and started to tear the photo in half again, gave another frustrated growl and shoved it into her pocket.

She roughly continued to shift through the drawer, impatient to be done with the task, and drew in a sharp breath. As she pulled her hand out she closed her eyes for a moment, and moaned, "Ah no, I thought I got rid of you." She opened her eyes and glared at the large pink glass heart resting in her palm. Suddenly the tears were flowing and she couldn't stop them. She clutched the heart to her chest for a moment before the anger took over. "DAMN YOU JJ! DAMN YOU!"

She threw the heart back into the drawer, not giving a damn if it broke, slammed it closed and stood up. "FUCK THAT!" She yelled into the empty office. "It can stay here!" she hissed, "You ripped my heart out so many years ago, why bother pretending I'm taking yours with me!" She grabbed the box off the desk and stormed out of the building. She had a plane to catch to London, and a new life to start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Curious Mixture

 **Summary:** AU: Jennifer JJ Jareau and Emily Prentiss tale in progress. JJ and Emily find themselves at a crossroads in their relationship after so many promises broken and wishes unfulfilled…

 **Author:** _Cherokee62_

 **Rating:** T (will change to M as story progresses)

 **Spoilers:** Seasons 1 thru 12 basically

 **Word Count** : 818

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, nor do I make any profit in my parody of them. If I did own them, I would not be writing Jemily Femslash, JJ and Emily would have been a happy couple years ago, the first FBI agents to marry and Will would have graciously donated his sperm to make Henry and went away until JJ and Emily decided they wanted another child. These characters are (sadly) owned by CBS Corp.

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **2015**_

JJ sat at her desk and took a sip of her coffee. She sighed and cradled the cup in her hands. She glanced at the clock on her desk and sighed, "Seven a.m. Jesus, when did I get in the habit of coming in at the ass crack of dawn?" she asked herself then chuckled. "Ass crack of dawn. Lord." She glanced at the empty desk across the room and smiled. "Almost a year now and you still manage to work your way into my day Em." She shook her head, smiling and sipped her coffee. "That was one of your favorites. Don't even know when I picked it up." She sighed and glanced at the group picture she kept on her desk, from some night they all went out to do Karaoke or just hang out. "Probably around the time I started coming in so early so I could visit with your memory in peace." Her smile faded as she reached out and lightly brushed her fingers over Emily's image. With a resigned sigh she turned away from the picture and turned her computer on. She opened an email from Hotchner and grimaced at the notice to the team that yet another Agent was coming to try and join the BAU team. "Coming to try and replace Prentiss, is what he should just say." she muttered.

She got up and moved to the empty desk next to Reid's and began to check it for basic supplies. If she prepared a desk early enough she could keep the newcomer from taking Emily's old desk. It was silly but something she continued to do almost unconsciously.

It didn't take long to get the desk set up and JJ gave one last glance to her watch and one toward Emily's desk. For the past year she had avoided doing the one thing she really wanted to do.

She gave a slightly guilty and embarrassed look over her shoulder and moved quickly to the empty desk. As she stood behind the chair, she ran her hand along the back of it and grinned. She could almost see the dark haired beauty sitting there, leaning forward as she read something on her computer screen out loud to the team. JJ leaned down just slightly and swore she could still smell the slightest hint of Emily's perfume clinging to the leather of her chair. "Stop. You're being silly Jareau." She whispered to herself.

Trailing her fingertips along the leather of the chair, JJ moved it out from under the desk and slowly slid into the seat. She closed her eyes and just let her mind wander where it wanted. She was only slightly surprised by the goosebumps that rose on her arms." _Thoughts of Emily and the smell of leather,"_ she thought with a small laugh. _"lucky goosebumps is all I got."_

She opened her eyes and sat there for a moment longer. She glanced over at her own desk and smirked at the vantage point Prentiss had from this seat. "Great way to check out certain assets, eh Prentiss?" she mumbled as she realized for the first time that from there Emily could see JJ's legs and ass every time she bent to get something from her lower desk drawer. "Dog." she chuckled and made a mental note to tease her friend on their next weekly call. "If she calls that is." Emily has missed the last few calls and hadn't returned any of JJ's messages yet.

To distract herself from where her mind wanted to go, JJ pulled open one of the desk drawers and shook her head. "Jesus, didn't you clean out your desk before you left?"

She started to aimlessly rummage through the drawer, smiling softly at the huge amount of _Splenda_ packages the brunette had accumulated. "Well you did say _Splenda_ was the magic ingredient. Wonder if they have that in London? Maybe I should pack all of these up and mail them to you." JJ murmured as she shifted around, eyes growing wide, "Lord there must be hundreds in here! Either you had stock in the company or you stole them everywhere we went!"

She closed the drawer and heard something heavy shift inside. "What was that?" She opened it back up, glancing up as she heard others beginning to arrive on their floor. So far no one from her team but she knew her time was running short.

Reaching in she felt under the packets of artificial sweetener and felt pens, sticky pads, and a few markers. She frowned and gave the drawer a hard shake, sure that nothing she felt could have made that sound she had heard. "Probably an old bottle of _Maker's Mark._ " she grumbled as she reached all the way toward the back and her fingers brushed something slick and cool.

"Morning Baby Girl!"

"I'll show you a good morning, you hunk of chocolate goodness."

JJ's eyes shot upwards as she heard Morgan and Garcia exchange their normal morning greeting. Her hand closed around the object and she pulled it out, closed the drawer, and stepped quickly back to her desk in seconds. She opened her drawer and dropped the object in, shoved it closed and had her coffee cup to her lips by the time she heard, "Morning Mamma bear!"

She waved to Morgan and tried not to grimace at the now ice cold coffee.

"Crack of dawn again, Mama?" Morgan asked as he dropped his bags on his desk.

JJ smiled and shrugged. "Eh, ya know how it is."

"What I know is you should be spending those hours in bed with yo honey."

JJ gave him a confused look for a moment, "Oh, Will!" as understanding dawned.

"You have another honey we should know about?" he asked, pausing to give her a look.

"What?" JJ was glancing toward Emily's desk again, then back at Morgan. "Of course not! What kind of question is that? Brain is just a little slow, not enough coffee yet." She gave him one of her best smiles and he grinned back.

"So how she been doing? Haven't heard from her much lately."

"Who?"

Morgan looked over at Emily's desk and grinned, "Miss Interpol."

"No idea. She...we haven't talked much lately either."

Morgan frowned, then grinned broadly. "Maybe her badass self finally got some of her own honey to sweeten her nights. It would be about time if you asked me. A girl that smart and that damn fine, should not be alone. Know what I mean?"

JJ just nodded and got up to head to the break room for fresh coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Curious Mixture

 **Summary:** AU: Jennifer JJ Jareau and Emily Prentiss tale in progress. JJ and Emily find themselves at a crossroads in their relationship after so many promises broken and wishes unfulfilled…

 **Author:** _Cherokee62_

 **Rating:** T (will change to M as story progresses)

 **Spoilers:** Seasons 1 thru 12 basically

 **Word Count** : 1536

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, nor do I make any profit in my parody of them. If I did own them, I would not be writing Jemily Femslash, JJ and Emily would have been a happy couple years ago, the first FBI agents to marry and Will would have graciously donated his sperm to make Henry and went away until JJ and Emily decided they wanted another child. These characters are (sadly) owned by CBS Corp.

 **Chapter 5**

It wasn't until after five that JJ got a chance to look at what she had found in Emily's desk earlier that morning. She waved as Reid, Garcia, and Morgan walked to the elevator together.

"Don't stay too late sweetie," Garcia called out. "You have two handsome men waiting for you at home, you know."

JJ smiled brightly, "I won't. Just some last minute things to finish and I'm out."

The smile faded as soon as they were out of sight as she sighed deeply and thought, _"You're half right Pen. I can always count on my Henry to be waiting for me. As for the other one – wondering if I still even_ _give a damn_ _."_ She shook herself when she realized that she was staring off into space and that the office had grown quiet as only the late night types remained.

With another glance around, she opened her drawer and pulled out the object she had taken from Emily's desk. As she held it in her hand, she was shocked at the sharp pain that pierced her chest.

She looked at the bright pink, glass heart; she turned it in her hands slowly, almost like a caress. "You left it." She whispered.

It had never seemed strange to JJ that she had not looked in Emily's desk in over a year. It might to some, but it was painful to her; like picking at a scab that hadn't quite healed. It would pull just enough to hurt and maybe bleed a little, just enough to remind you how deep the cut had been. So she had made an unconscious choice to not go there. _"_ _OK, maybe not totally unconscious_." she thought. " _But this was exactly why. I didn't want to find anything that would make that pain come back."_

JJ stared at the heart, surprised at how shiny it still was and remembered the sweet smile that was on Emily's face the day she found it on her desk; how moved the older woman had been by the simple gesture. It had taken a few days, but oh, how Emily had repaid her for that gift! Equally as unexpected but definitely welcomed.

JJ's eyes clouded with tears even as she smiled brightly thinking of the weekend, not long after that Valentine's day, when they had gotten snowed in by a blizzard that hit D.C.; stranding JJ at Emily's place.

"No! No. I will not go there!" JJ sat up quickly and dropped the heart back in the drawer, slamming it closed.

A lone tear ran down her cheek as she turned her chair toward the window and looked at the ghost from her past standing there. Emily slowly appeared, her back to JJ as she looked out the window, her expression worried. She nibbled her thumb nail and glanced up at the grayish blue sky beyond the glass.

 _ **February 2010**_

"I don't know guys, it looks kinda weird out there. Reid, what does the weather channel say?" Emily asked, bitting her cuticle absentmindedly.

Reid didn't even look up, "Same thing it said five minutes ago, Em. Definitely gonna snow. A lot."

Emily glared at him then Morgan when she heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny? This winter has been a bitch! And when the damn Government shuts down, I figure that means bad news."

"Yeah, most likely." JJ agreed and closed one folder and pulled a new one in front of her with a sigh. Her cell rang and she glanced at it and groaned.

"Yes Will, I'm still here." She answered with no salutations.

That got Emily's attention and she moved a little closer so she could ease drop without looking too obvious.

"I have no idea. Will...Will...DAMMIT! It's the same drill as always Will!" JJ suddenly looked up and around, then lowered her voice. With her teeth gritted, she practically hissed into the phone, "I know it shut down Will, but we follow a different set of rules. When the airport shuts down and the jet can't fly then we go home." JJ's face got bright red, and her voice rose again; "Well call the Director of the FBI and tell her! What the hell do you want me to do? No, don't answer that, I already know." JJ's mouth tightened into a grim line as she listened to Will on the other end. Emily could only hear the tiny squawk of his voice as he yelled, making her think of the end of the movie, "The Fly". She pictured him as the guy whose head was on the fly, trapped in the spider web screaming "help me...help me" as she brought her heel down on it and squashed it.

She had just started to grin at the image when JJ yelled, "SHUT UP WILL!" making everyone jump. "I already called Marie. She has Henry and will keep him until one of us get home; no matter how long that takes. I've spoken to Henry and he understands. He's having a blast with Marie and little Donny. So that's taken care of." She listened for another moment then continued as if Will hadn't even spoken. "Morgan has his truck, so if we get out after the snow starts he will try to get me home. If he can't get that far, then he will get the group of us to Pen's apartment."

"Truck? Did she just call my Bronco a _truck?_ " Morgan turned to JJ, "Don't insult my baby, Mama! It's a Bronco! A collector's item; a real honest to God pony! A-" Morgan cringed when Emily slapped him lightly on the back of the head and shushed him.

JJ flicked a hand in Morgan's general direction, as she dismissed him without a glance. "I have a plan A, a plan B, and a plan C. You just take care of you. You're very good at that so I won't worry too much. I'll call if I need to stay somewhere, OK? Oh and Will; call your son."

JJ hung up her cell and closed her eyes before glancing toward the windows. "It's snowing." was all she said to the quiet room.

An hour later the light snow had gotten considerably heavier and it was obvious it was not going to stop anytime soon.

"They're starting to call it _Snow_ _oca_ _lypse"_ Reid said as he watched the TV. "Seems it skipped the wintry mix and went to straight snow. Some area's already have six inches."

JJ moved over to him, her eyes wide. "In an hour? Is that possible?"

Reid pointed to the map and nodded. "Your area, JJ, has almost that much already. The city isn't that bad yet because of the tall buildings but Quantico is getting close, with the lake here."

Emily opened her tablet and pressed a few apps, "OK, that's it. They're talking about closing BWI. Where's Hotch?"

"Umm, I think we need Reagan International not BWI, Emily." Reid pointed out quietly.

"Oh for fuc-"

"Emily..." JJ warned, her eyes moving upwards to Hotch's office, where his door was beginning to open.

Rossi walked out looking annoyed, "Do what you feel is right, Aaron, but I'm out of here."

Rossi glanced down at the bull pen, saw all of them looking up at him, huffed and went back into Hotch's office, slamming the door.

Emily threw up her hands, "See! Even Rossi knows this is bullshit! No way we're going anywhere in this mess and if we wait much longer, we won't even be leaving here!"

"HEY! Anyone still here?" A voice called from the elevators.

"Yeah! BAU is hear." Morgan called back. "What's up?"

A security guard walked swiftly up as Hotch and Rossi stepped out of Hotch's office. "Man, what are you people doing here? Governor's about to call a State emergency. I'm making sure the building is clear of non-essentials so we can limit resources. Time to vamoose people."

All heads turned toward Hotch, who nodded. "Go. Be careful and keep your cells charged and on."

JJ turned to Morgan, So will your baby carry us all?"

He grinned wide, "No problem, Mama bear."

They met up with Garcia and went down together in the elevator. As soon as the doors opened, JJ scampered out and ran to her car to grab her 'go' bag, just in case she ended up staying at Penelope's place, and Emily started toward her car, pulling her keys out of her coat pocket.

"Yo Em? Where you going gorgeous?" Morgan called after her when he saw her unlocking her car's driver side door.

"Home. See ya later guys."

"Are you _nuts_?" JJ exclaimed as she grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her along behind her, back towards Morgan's Bronco. "Yes, your car is a tank, but we're talking blizzard."

"Well I'm not leaving her here!" Emily cried, pulling her arm free and moving to return to her car.

"Yes, you are. And she's safer here then out there with those _lesser_ cars skidding around, possibly even hitting her."

Emily gave JJ a horrified look, glanced at her Mercedes S-class and shuddered.

"God, you're right. Those heathens might hurt her. OK, lead on Agent Jareau."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Curious Mixture

 **Summary:** AU: Jennifer JJ Jareau and Emily Prentiss tale in progress. JJ and Emily find themselves at a crossroads in their relationship after so many promises broken and wishes unfulfilled…

 **Author:** _Cherokee62_

 **Rating:** T (will change to M as story progresses)

 **Spoilers:** Seasons 1 thru 12 basically

 **Word Count** : 1299

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I make any profit in my parody of them. If I did own them, I would not be writing Jemily Femslash, JJ and Emily would have been a happy couple years ago, the first FBI agents to marry and Will would have graciously donated his sperm to make Henry and went away until JJ and Emily decided they wanted another child. These characters are (sadly) owned by CBS Corp.**

 **Chapter 6**

Morgan stopped just before he pulled all the way out of the garage; "Holy Shit!"

It was almost a total white-out. Visibility had become limited to less than a few feet and snow had drifted to almost a foot high. He reached out, never taking his eyes off the swirling mass of white, and turned on the radio.

" _-blizzard like conditions are beginning to hit the outskirts of D.C. Winds in excess of thirty miles per hour. Some roads are become impassable, use extreme caution; try to avoid secondary roads if at all possible-"_

"Shit! How did it get this bad this fast?"

"Do you think you can get us all home, Derek?" Garcia asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Morgan shook his head. He looked at JJ in his rear view mirror, "You said you had a plan B? Your place might be to far hon."

JJ nodded, "Yeah, I think so too. See how far you can get and I'll crash at one of your places, if someone has the room to put me up for the night. If not, drop me off at the first hotel we come to."

"Well, we hit Em's place first, and I may have to crash at Garcia's myself, if she doesn't mind." Morgan said, glancing shyly at the bubbly blonde.

"Mi casa, su casa. We can all stay at my place. Might be a little crowded; JJ can sleep with me, though I'm not sure how long we may be stranded."

Emily laughed, "And block you from your chocolate thunder time?" She shook her head and nodded to JJ, "You can stay at my place if you'd like. I have a spare room, and I _think_ food."

"You _think_ food?" JJ asked with an incredulous laugh.

"Well, I know there is coffee and wine. There maybe some frozen stuff; I think some meat or something. And I think I saw some leftover Chinese in the fridge...not sure when exactly it's left over from but I know I saw it in there just the other day...I think."

"Oh Lord." JJ groaned. "Pen, you don't happen to have any crackers in your purse do you?"

Garcia picked up her bag and began to dig, then stopped and pointed out the window, "Ooo, ooo, even better butterfly; a 7-11 on that corner. Stop for them Derek!"

"But Pen-"

"Derek..."

Morgan groaned loudly but carefully pulled the Bronco over and JJ jumped out, pulling a grinning Emily behind her.

"I will not starve Prentiss. Grab enough for two days at least if they have it."

"What should I grab?" Emily asked, looking at the choices like she had been asked to eat dog food.

"Anything woman! Tuna fish, boxed macaroni, jarred sauce, canned veggies; it really doesn't matter at this point. As long as we have something to hold us over until we can either get out to get more or we can get to my house where I have real food."

Emily nodded and grinned. She began to grab snacks and processed cheese and white bread, feeling like a teen planning for a slumber party. The thought made her suddenly giggle and when JJ looked up and over at her, she just smiled and held up a bottle of Ragu. "This OK, Jay?"

"Yes, see if they have any pasta to go with it."

They practically bought out the entire store and Emily insisted on paying, grinning the whole time, secretly praying that it would snow even harder so she would have a chance to eat canned tuna sandwiches and boxed spaghetti with JJ.

"Umm..." Reid glanced at all the bags Emily placed on the seat between him and JJ.

"What?" Emily asked as she crawled back into the Bronco.

"Do you plan to be trapped for a while or are we all staying with you?"

Emily gave him a long look that made him gulp and turn his head forward. "My place is just up the hill from Garcia's. I can walk it Morgan." he mumbled.

"You sure, pretty boy? Wouldn't want you to get lost. I mean, you so white we won't find you 'til spring." Morgan grinned in the rear view mirror at Reid.

"Ha ha." Reid snapped back, rolling his eyes.

"Garcia reached back and placed her hand on his knee, "You know you are welcome to stay Spencer. There's plenty of room."

Reid blushed and smiled, "I know, but I'm not that far and if I'm going to be stuck for a few days I want to be stuck with my things around me. Nothing personal."

"Totally understand wonderboy." She patted his knee again with a loving smile.

"OK Emily, here you are." Morgan said as he stopped the Bronco carefully in the middle of the street. "I would pull closer to the curb but I have no idea where the curb is. I'm just gonna assume those large hillish looking mounds are cars, so..."

Emily laughed and grabbed the bags from the store, her messenger bag, and her purse. She reached for JJ's 'go' bag but JJ pulled it closer with a grin.

"I got it Em. No need to play pack mule. And give me a few of those bags woman; I'm not helpless!"

Emily just couldn't stop grinning so she just nodded. "OK Jay, whatever you say."

As she turned to close the Bronco's door, she caught the look Morgan gave Garcia; a little smirk that was like he and the giggly blonde were agreeing on something. Emily narrowed her eyes for a moment, then after she helped JJ take a few bags, she leaned back in the Bronco.

"You guys sure you wouldn't rather just play it safe and crash here with us? I've got plenty of room; not beds but lots of linen and well, now food, so we can make do. Better safe then sorry, ya know?"

Morgan's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected invite, "Oh...umm, nah, we can make it to Pen's if we get moving. Thanks for the offer though."

Emily nodded and took a step back, noting Reid moving forward and holding his hand out to Morgan, between the front seats as if asking for money. She smirked as she turned to JJ. "C'mon before you freeze!"

They climbed over the growing banks of snow, laughing as they stumbled and struggled through the large amount of snow. JJ was surprised at Emily's good humor; she had assumed the older woman would not take very well to the inconvenience of the inclement weather, but she was acting like a kid let out early from school. When JJ stumbled and went down on one knee, Emily moved swiftly to her and reached out her hand to help her up.

"I gotcha!" Emily said, a laugh in her voice.

JJ looked up and was struck dumb by the beauty of Emily at that exact moment. Her face was shinning, cheeks red from the cold and a smile so wide and bright, as it reached all the way to her eyes making them crinkle just slightly at the edges. For a moment she could not breathe or move as she looked up into her eyes.

"C'mon you! I'm freezing my ass off here!" Emily said as she reached down and wrapped an arm around JJ's shoulders as she pulled her to her feet and into her arms.

"Well we can't have that; you're ass is just too cute to leave out here on the sidewalk." JJ shot back with a light laugh and a quick hug before moving out of the embrace and heading quickly toward the building's entrance.

Emily stood there for a second, eyes wide, "My ass is cute?" she whispered then rushed after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Curious Mixture

 **Summary:** AU: Jennifer JJ Jareau and Emily Prentiss tale in progress. JJ and Emily find themselves at a crossroads in their relationship after so many promises broken and wishes unfulfilled…

 **Author:** _Cherokee62_

 **Rating:** T (will change to M as story progresses)

 **Spoilers:** Seasons 1 thru 12 basically

 **Word Count** : 1809

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, nor do I make any profit in my parody of them. If I did own them, I would not be writing Jemily Femslash, JJ and Emily would have been a happy couple years ago, the first FBI agents to marry and Will would have graciously donated his sperm to make Henry and went away until JJ and Emily decided they wanted another child. These characters are (sadly) owned by CBS Corp.

 _ **Chapter 7**_

"Just put that stuff on the counter and I'll put it away after I get a fire started." Emily said as they tumbled into her apartment, tracking snow and laughter in with them.

JJ grinned, "Just point the way and I'll put this stuff away. I think I can figure out where it should go."

"You know where the kitchen is." Emily said, as she shrugged off her coat.

"Umm, no, I don't." First time here, Em."

Emily stopped, her coat dangling from her hand, and looked at JJ with a blank stare. "That can't be right. Really?"

JJ nodded as she glanced around the living room. She dropped her 'go' bag right inside the foyer and held up the store bags with a questioning look.

"Five years, never an invite. Ice cream's gonna melt, Prentiss."

Emily pointed to the left, "Kitchen is that way. Make yourself at home." Emily shook her head as she watched JJ move toward the kitchen, "Jesus, not once in five years Prentiss? Even Hotch has been here once."

"What's that?" JJ called out.

"Nothing. You OK with a fire? It will warm the place up faster. I usually keep the heat down when I'm not here, so it's a little chilly in here."

"A real fire or an electric one?"

"Please." Emily huffed. "Do you know me at all woman?"

"Not really." JJ called back. "But I'm guessing, real." and laughed.

Emily glanced toward the kitchen, a little stung by the comment, then nodded. "Fair enough. Maybe the storm will give us a chance to get to know each other better, than."

JJ stood in front of Emily's fridge and smiled, "I'd like that." she answered softly as she placed the milk, cheese, and eggs in the almost empty box.

JJ opened the freezer and rooted around, "I think you may actually have a few identifiable proteins in here, Prentiss."

Emily walked in carrying a bottle of wine, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. "Question is; identifiable as what? I can't recall the last time I bought meat, to be honest Jay." She stood behind JJ and looked into the freezer, her chest lightly pressed into JJ's back when she reached over her shoulder to pull out a large frozen hunk of something foreign. "What do you think this is?"

JJ closed her eyes and tried to will her body not to press back into the warmth against her back, and turned just her head to look at what Emily had. For a moment she was caught in Emily's eyes, then pulled her gaze away and toward the package.

"Umm, let's see."

Emily didn't move; JJ was so close she could smell the faint scent of her shampoo.

"Beautiful." she whispered. JJ looked back into her eyes quickly and Emily blushed; "cuts of beef...I think." she stammered and took a step backwards.

"Well beautiful may be pushing it, but beef is a safe guess...or pork." JJ smiled and took the package to the sink. "Either way, with the veggies we managed to get from that market, I think I can throw together a nice stew for dinner."

Emily looked at the small pile of goods on the counter and frowned, "You sure? I'm good with just the cheese and wine, no need to go to so much trouble."

JJ rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you are Em, and that will be fine while we sit and talk, but we're going to need real food at some point." She looked Emily up and down, her gaze a little more that just friendly. "So that's the secret Prentiss diet, eh? Wine and cheese?"

Emily frowned, "What do you mean?"

JJ grinned and began to get things prepped for the stew. "I always wondered how you kept your body looking so good. I never see you in the gym yet it's obvious under that suit is one kick-ass shape; so now I know-" JJ waved her hand up and down to indicate Emily's body, "wine and cheese."

She glanced up from under her lashes at Prentiss and was relieved at the look of pleased surprise on the older woman's face.

"If only." Emily burst out laughing. "Could you imagine? I would be a zillionaire if that diet worked. I'd just quit the bureau and hawk it on late night infomercials. Just raking in the dough!"

"Lord I'd burn out my _TIVO_ taping every infomercial and max out the old credit card to buy the deluxe set, limited edition DVD's." JJ added with a howl of laughter.

"Oh, oh, and I'd sell my own private label of wine, of course. Just an additional $29,99 a month!"

"Sign me up!" JJ squealed as Emily popped the cork on the bottle she had brought from the other room.

"And for the next twenty-four hours only-I will come and serve you personally, for one night only! Your wish is my command! For just an additional $199.99, available in three easy payments!" Emily held the bottle as if she were a TV spokesperson; "Call now, this deal won't last! We only have one of these folks—don't wait!" Emily giggled as she poured the wine into their glasses. "Some restrictions may apply and offer may not be available in all states." she said, _sotto voc_ e, before booming out, "Call Now, operators standing by!"

"Oh where is my phone! I must have that deal. I need a private Prentiss wine party! Be still my beating heart, a fantasy come true!"

They both stopped and looked at each other, Emily grinning broadly and JJ blushing furiously.

"Emily..." JJ said softly.

"Jenn." Emily whispered and took a step closer.'

JJ jumped as her cell rang and vibrated on her belt.

"SHIT!" She laughed and the moment was broken as she reached for it and sighed as she answered. "Yeah Will."

Emily smiled sadly and moved out of the kitchen to give her privacy.

"We only got as far as Pen's." JJ paused, looking over her shoulder to motion to Emily to stay quiet but her friend had left the room.

"Have you looked out the window Will? There is already two feet of snow. This is as far as we got before the roads were impassable. Of course I called him! Did you?"

Emily could hear JJ sigh and wondered why she lied about where she was. Shrugging she went to put fresh sheets on the spare bed, frowning when the lights gave a flicker.

"I told you already, Will. I have no idea when I can make it the rest of the way home, but I'm pretty sure it won't be tonight." JJ sighed, "Not unless you can manage to commander a _Hummer_ from D.C.P.D.; no I can't!" She rose her hand to her forehead and her body slumped in defeat, "Will..Yes, I know this is difficult for you too Will, but you're closer to home than I am." JJ bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from yelling into the phone. "Did I say it was your fault?" she sighed.

"Henry is fine, Will. He understands we may not get to him tonight. He's warm and he's safe and I've talked to him twice now." She stopped talking for a moment as she tried to hear Will respond and frowned. "Where are you Will? It doesn't sound like the precinct, it sounds like a bar. No, I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just asking where-"

JJ waited, her lips tightening and her eyes narrowing as Will spoke fast, suddenly in a hurry to get her off the phone.

"I see. No, not a problem at all. Jodi's your partner, why would I be jealous about her being with you? The team bar is as good a place as any to ride out the storm, I suppose. At least you have food and heat. Just be careful and don't try to drive home, and try to call Henry before you have too many beers and forget, OK?" She held back a sarcastic laugh when he told her he was protecting all the patrons in the bar. "Sure Will, you do that. Just remember to call your son."

Will hung up his cell and pulled his partner into his arms with a big, shit-eating grin. "She's stuck in Alexandria at Garcia's place. So we have the whole night to ourselves, baby."

"You sure sugar?" Jodi Ketelsen, Will LaMontagne's young, Latina partner asked.

Will nodded and took a swig of his beer and began to nibble on her neck.

"That nut case Garcia, will not let Jenn out of her sight until at least tomorrow, maybe not until Monday if it snows bad enough."

"Well then, here's to Snowocalypse!" She chirped and kissed him deeply.

"Everything OK, Jay?" Emily asked as she stood in the kitchen doorway.

JJ quickly wiped her eyes and smiled back at her friend.

"Yup. Will is just having difficulty understanding the idea he may have to watch Henry on his own if I can't get home tomorrow."

Emily frowned, "You're OK with his watching the kid? I mean, I know he's the father and all, but I'm not exactly thrilled with him having sole responsibility."

JJ lifted an eyebrow, "You're not, eh?"

Emily shook her head, her look serious. "Sorry Jay, but no, I'm not."

"I see." JJ deadpanned. She was actually amused that Emily not only felt that protective of _her_ son, but had not even noticed how she sounded as she tried to lay down some sort of ultimatum on JJ. _"_ _Gee, is this what being Emily's girlfriend would be like?"_ JJ wondered for a moment, then pulled herself back into the conversation.

"Look, I know it's not my place but I love that kid, and if anything happened to him because Will wasn't paying attention, I'd have to shoot the bastard!"

"Emily!" JJ had to bite back the laugh that was bubbling up behind her lips.

Emily blushed and looked down at the floor. "Well I would." she mumbled.

JJ walked closer to Emily and just stared at her. Emily finally raised her eyes and met JJ's look, and took a deep breath. She braced herself for JJ to either yell at her or slap her for stepping out of line.

"You care that much for my son?" JJ asked softly.

Emily slowly nodded, "I love him Jennifer. I have since the moment he was born." She gave a weak shrug, "Just because Bayou boy made him, doesn't mean I can't love him with everything I am."

JJ frowned, "Bayou boy?" then broke into a giggle. "Oh Em. That's not nice honey." She shook her head but still chuckled as she placed her hand gently on Emily's arm.

"Is that wine open yet? I need a drink."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Curious Mixture

 **Summary:** AU: Jennifer JJ Jareau and Emily Prentiss tale in progress. JJ and Emily find themselves at a crossroads in their relationship after so many promises broken and wishes unfulfilled…

 **Author:** _Cherokee62_

 **Rating:** T (will change to M as story progresses)

 **Spoilers:** Seasons 1 thru 12 basically

 **Word Count** : 1685

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I make any profit in my parody of them. If I did own them, I would not be writing Jemily Femslash, JJ and Emily would have been a happy couple years ago, the first FBI agents to marry and Will would have graciously donated his sperm to make Henry and went away until JJ and Emily decided they wanted another child. These characters are (sadly) owned by CBS Corp.**

 **Chapter 8**

Emily and JJ sat sipping wine, JJ's eyes moving around the room. A part was from the curiosity of how the mysterious Emily Prentiss lived, part avoiding looking at Emily and either sparking a conversation about Will or worse; one about JJ.

Emily wasn't the only one in that room with secrets and regrets. Even though JJ knew, or thought she knew, the other woman had feelings for her, she chose to ignore that fact. She chose to ignore a lot of things these days.

"You look like you want a tour or something," Emily laughed. "You should see your face; it's just an apartment Jay."

"A damn nice apartment!" she retorted as she stood.

Emily looked up at her from her position on the couch and tried not to sigh in longing. In her fantasies, JJ would simply hold out her hand and when Emily reached out to take it, she would pull her close and whisper, " _Take me to bed, Emily."_

"Emily?" JJ waved her hand in front of Emily's face, "Yo, Em!"

Emily started and almost jumped to her feet, "What?!"

"I said; So take me on the grand tour."

"Oh. Yeah, sure, though you've seen most of it already."

JJ held out her hand to help Emily up from the couch and for a moment she just stared at it.

"Right, right," she mumbled and took the offered hand with a smile.

"So we've visited the kitchen," Emily began, "and the living room."

JJ laughed, "Yes, and they were lovely." She moved toward the stairs and glanced up. "Apartment with a second floor? My, my, Prentiss. How very posh," then moved toward the large draped windows.

"So how's the view from here?"

Emily shrugged as she pulled the curtain's cord, "OK, I guess. I tend to spend a lot of time sitting out on the balcony when the weather's nice."

"A balcony. Of course, there's a balcony."

JJ was grinning at Emily and turned, "Jesus!" She looked at Emily, then back out the window; "You call this OK? Good Lord, Emily, it's amazing!"

Emily glanced out then back at JJ. As far as she was concerned; the woman in front of her was the most breath-taking view.

"Blizzard notwithstanding, I can just imagine what this must be like in the spring. Oh, when the Cherry Blossoms are in bloom, you must just see a sea of pink."

"I guess you'll just have to come back and see for yourself, Jay."

"Oh hell yeah."

JJ stared out over the city, the blizzard almost remote and somewhat beautiful from their perch so high above it all. "How the hell can you afford a view like this on our salary? I mean, damn." JJ whispered. "You have a few years on me with the Bureau, but no way I could swing a place like this!" There was an awkward silence before JJ's eyes got wide, "Oh shit! Oh, hell. Emily, I'm sorry. I had no right-"

"No, no. It's perfectly alright." Emily finally said. "Perfectly reasonable question."

"Perfectly rude, you mean." JJ closed her eyes, shook her head, and blushed furiously.

Emily closed the curtains and shivered, "Sight of all that snow makes me colder for some reason; and you couldn't be rude if you tried, Jay."

"Wanna bet."

"Well, I can assure you it is not by illegal means." Emily waved her arm, "The apartment, I mean. I am, was, a trust fund baby. My father and Grandfather left me a rather substantial fund that my mother managed until I was; as they say, of age." Emily moved away from the window and picked up her wine glass. "She simply put money in my account, I spent it and pretended I was making a living doing things my way. It worked, for us both."

"Wow, must have been nice," JJ nodded.

"For a while, yeah. I never thought about money or what things cost, or even how you got more when it ran out. It was just there."

"But?"

Emily laughed, "You have met my mother, the Ambassador, right?"

JJ gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded.

"When I informed my mother that not only would I not be going into politics, I would not be marrying any aspiring presidential contenders either. That slowed the flow of deposits a bit, but I really didn't notice. Not at first."

"There was that much, that you didn't notice?"

"Hmm?" Emily waved a dismissive hand, "After awhile you run out of things to buy, so I wasn't hitting the account as often. And I had a roommate as well. So everything was split in half, you know?"

JJ nodded and sipped her wine, fascinated at this glimpse of the private Emily.

"Then I told mother I wanted to join the FBI." Emily made a disgusted sound, "You would have thought I told her I wanted to join the _Branch D_ _a_ _vidians_ or the _Manson_ clan. She lost it! Reminded me of my family name, our connections, our value to this country!" Emily gave a bitter laugh. I told her I found it hard to believe I was more valuable to this country as a pampered diplomat's wife than as an acting agent of our government's bureau of intelligence and security!"

"Good God, seriously!"

Well, she threatened to stonewall me at every turn. She would see to it that I was not accepted into the academy, and if I did manage to get in I would not make it through. She would call in every favor she had to stop me from throwing away my life, even if it meant making me hate her."

"Jesus," JJ whispered.

"So I did the only thing I could do. I threatened her back. If she was determined to call in her chips to stop me from joining the FBI, I would simply accept the offer I was given to join the CIA. They had sent scouts to Yale, and since I was by all accounts, considered a genius, I was immediately in their spotlight. They lusted for candidates like me, I would volunteer to do anything... _anything!"_

Emily took a large gulp of her wine, "It was so obvious to them, I was a poor little rich girl who craved excitement. Sure I could join the FBI, be a special agent; specialize in terrorism here. But in the CIA, I could be a _Secret Agent."_ Emily laughed, "An assassin even! How would that look in the family bible?"

JJ stared at her in shock. "You were just kidding, though, right? I mean...you were just trying to yank her chain, you wouldn't have really signed up for all of that."

"Oh, I wasn't joking. Mother knew it as well. She only had two other cards to play against me so she went for the money. No more deposits, no more money at all. When the account was empty, I had to wait until the trust fund matured, and so did I."

Emily sighed and took another large gulp of her wine. "There was still nine years until the trust fund would be mine. The Prentiss men did not feel the Prentiss women were _mature_ until they were Thirty years old, or had a husband to manage their assets."

"Those were the terms if your trust? Seriously?" JJ asked incredulously. "So if you had married at; when was this, twenty-one, they would have released your trust fund to your husband?"

Emily nodded as she sipped.

"Oh, fuck that!" JJ hissed.

"My words exactly," Emily said with a small smile. "I took what was left, not a meager amount, but not enough to last nine years, and placed it in a new account. I figured I could finish College; tuition was covered by a scholarship, thank God, and get a part-time job for the remaining year. I had enough money, with a roommate to last three years. Unfortunately, my roommate had grown quite accustomed to me free handed spending and didn't take well to the new penny-pinching ways, so we broke up."

"Broke up?"

"Hmm?" Emily blinked then laughed. "I meant she moved out. I guess it was like breaking up. She took half my shit and stuck me with the lease when she left."

"True."

"So now the money would only last one and a half years unless I got a new roommate, which I did and that one lasted, oh, six months. But long enough to finish out the lease. When it was up, I went into the Academy and from there I never looked back."

"Damn Prentiss, you are one badass! Good for you! And how did your mother take all of this independence?"

"We didn't speak for years, then one day she called and pretended nothing had ever happened and we had just chatted the other day instead if a year ago."

Emily scowled at her empty glass and picked up the bottle, refilled hers then JJ's glass. "As you can see, I come by my compartmentalizing skills honestly."

"What about the other card?" JJ asked.

"What other card?"

"You said your mother had two cards she could play. The withholding money was one, what was the other?"

Emily glanced away from JJ, "I guess she's holding that one for a rainy day," and shrugged. "OK, so you want to see upstairs or was that enough?"

JJ smiled, "I'll save upstairs for later. What's in that room?" She pointed to a closed door off from the living room.

"Just my office-slash-library. I keep my desktop in there, books, files and of course my desk."

JJ nodded, "In other words, where you hide the real Emily Prentiss." and gently shoved her as she laughed. "I better go check the stew, be right back."

She reached the kitchen when the lights flickered on and off again.

"Whoa! A place this nice has an emergency back-up, right?" She looked up at the fixture as the lights flickered again.

"Calling to check now, just to be safe I'll grab some candles and there's a flashlight in the top drawer by the sink."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Curious Mixture

 **Summary:** AU: Jennifer JJ Jareau and Emily Prentiss tale in progress. JJ and Emily find themselves at a crossroads in their relationship after so many promises broken and wishes unfulfilled…

 **Author:** _Cherokee62_

 **Rating:** T (will change to M as story progresses)

 **Spoilers:** Seasons 1 thru 12 basically

 **Word Count** : 3107

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I make any profit in my parody of them. If I did own them, I would not be writing Jemily Femslash, JJ and Emily would have been a happy couple years ago, the first FBI agents to marry and Will would have graciously donated his sperm to make Henry and went away until JJ and Emily decided they wanted another child. These characters are (sadly) owned by CBS Corp.**

 **Chapter 9**

"OK, thanks, John, I'll keep the candles handy." Emily hung up and looked worriedly out the window.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked.

"It appears the building is usually 75% empty during the week, but with this storm, it's almost at capacity."

"So, why should that be a problem?"

Emily shrugged, "It shouldn't, but if something were to happen; a downed line or a transformer issue outside the building, he's not sure the backup generator can handle the drain from fifteen hundred units."

"Then they should tell tenants to use their energy wisely, cut back on usage while they have power."

"True, true, but Senators and Lobbyist live here, and they aren't used to being told to do without."

"Well, boo hoo!" JJ sneered. "Bet they will prefer sitting in the dark, shivering, even less."

Emily laughed at JJ's fiery indignation, "Should have John send you up to the Penthouses. You'd give them an ear-full, wouldn't you, babe?"

JJ's eyebrow shot up, "Babe?"

Emily's grin slipped, "Did I say that? Sorry, you reminded me of… umm..."

JJ just gawked, eyebrow cocked, waiting. "Of?"

"Friend I had years ago; her name was Babe, Babe Allison. Yeah, Babe Allison."

"Un-hun."

Emily nodded and gulped her wine. "Yeah, Babe was a real piss. Yup."

"Is that the best yo-?" JJ began when the lights flickered, went out, then flickered back to life.

"Shit!" Emily exclaimed, hopping off the couch. "I better get those candles." She rushed up the stairs, pretending not to see JJ's smirk.

JJ had returned to the kitchen when she came back downstairs with a basket bulging with items. She set the jar candles around the room and filled the holders with the smaller ones she had found.

"I found a small battery operated radio. I don't remember where or when I bought it." Emily flicked the power switch, and the radio crackled to life.

JJ walked in, wiping her hands and grinned. "What, you actually have practical supplies? Why on earth would you, of all people, own a portable radio?"

JJ took it from Emily and examined it. "This is a camping radio. See here; even if the batteries die, you can crank it to get enough juice for maybe a half an hour of play."

"Is that what that's for? I thought maybe it was a flashlight that you could crank up." Emily said, taking it back and toying with it.

"There is, right by your thumb." JJ gently brushed Emily's finger as she pointed it out.

"I remember now," Emily said, "I wanted to date this...person I met on one of our local cases. A State Ranger or Park Ranger, something like that. So I figured I would try camping, then dazzle...them with my prowess." Emily laughed as she turned the radio over in her hands.

JJ frowned, trying to remember a Park Ranger but drew a blank. "Did it work?"

Emily shook her head as she set the radio back in the basket, 'Nah. I read the signs wrong. Ranger didn't play for the same...wasn't interested."

"Wasn't interested? In you?" JJ found that almost as hard to believe as the _Babe Allison_ story. "Was he gay?"

"Huh?" Emily gaped at her, then threw her head back and laughed. "You think a guy must be gay if he doesn't want to date me?"

"That's not what I said. He could be in a relationship and not be _able_ to date you. But _not interested_ in you? At all? Oh yeah, gay!"

"Morgan isn't interested in me. Reid isn't, hell Hotch isn't! Are they gay? What about Dave?" Emily giggled as she teased JJ.

"Now you're just being ornery," JJ rolled her eyes, "Rossi thinks of you as his daughter, for heaven's sake. Hotch is unavailable emotionally, but I do know for a fact that he did once consider you that way. Now as for-"

"Ho-ho-hold on there! Hotch did what, now?" Emily asked, eyes comically wide.

"After Haley, maybe before, when they were separated. He asked me some rather personal questions about you. I got the impression he was fishing to see if you were seeing anyone. I think you staying with him at the hospital, after what Foyet did to him; showing you cared about him, got to him a little." JJ shrugged then laughed at the look on Emily's face.

"You really never saw it, huh?"

Emily just shook her head, "He's not still...he isn't still thinking about…?"

JJ burst out laughing, "Not that I'm aware of, no. Wow, Prentiss. I thought you profilers were so observant."

JJ picked up her glass and glanced at Emily, "Now Reid; you scare Reid, even though he adores you. Stick to big sister, anything more would short circuit my Spence."

"Thank God," Emily whimpered, "I love that little guy, but not like that."

JJ grinned, "Morgan. Oh dear. Well, we know Morgan is not gay."

Emily shook her head, "Pretty sure he's not."

"Nor is he blind. But as he likes to say; he can smell what you got cooking!"

Emily sputtered and coughed, making JJ howl with laughter. "Oh, Derek would have loved a shot at you Em! When you first joined the BAU, he almost sprained his neck trying to watch your ass every time you walked by. And when you started to talk to him about his favorite author and books? Oh, boyfriend was gone!"

"How do you know this?" Emily demanded.

JJ just smirked and held a finger to the side of her nose."Mama Bear knows all. Mr. Chocolate Thunder told me himself. Wanted me to help set you two up."

"Oh my God! Oh my God," Emily's hand went to her mouth, eyes wide, "What did you do? I mean, I know you didn't set us up, but how did you get out of it?"

JJ just smiled, "I told him you would eat him alive."

Emily just gaped at her.

"And when you were done, he would not be the smooth-talking, suave mountain of chocolate mousse he was now. You would make him your sex slave and he would be utterly useless to the rest of us."

"My sex slave?" Emily whispered.

JJ nodded and refilled her glass, "I told him to take a good look at you. It was so plain to see, you were a top dog all the way; leather and lace, whips and chains, kinda boss," JJ giggled, "And even if he liked the idea of you going all 'dom' on him, there were others interested in your favor, and they might be willing to fight for a taste of Mistress Prentiss."

"Jennifer Jareau, have you lost your mind!" Emily yelled.

JJ just laughed, "Oh I'm sorry. Were you looking for an office romance with Morgan, during your first week, in a job Gideon didn't want you in?"

"Well no, but..."

"Then you're welcome."

"But dominatrix, Jay?"

JJ shrugged, "I could see it. I thought you would look damn hot in one of those leather outfits; pants painted on your ass, thigh-high boots on those long legs, a riding crop dangling loosely in your hand. Qh yeah. Apparently, Morgan could see it too, because he bought it."

Emily growled, slightly pissed off, "Gee, picture me dressed like that often?"

"Actually yes," JJ said softly into her glass. "Besides, Garcia would have killed him. She had already decided he was hers by then."

"What did you say?"

"Garcia would have killed him or at least destroyed his credit rating. Plus she had her own crush on the _mysterious Agent Prentiss._ "

"Not that – wait, what?"

JJ just laughed and stood, "I'm hungry." JJ headed into the kitchen, Emily right on her heels.

"Hold on, you can't drop stuff like that on me then just chirp, _I'm hungry_ and walk away."

JJ grinned and began to stir the pot of stew. "Man, this smells pretty good." She held the spoon out she had used to stirred the stew, to Emily. "Taste."

"I don't want to taste, I want to know how you know who has a crush on me?"

"Taste and I'll tell you." JJ's eyes twinkled as she smirked at Emily.

"Fine!" Emily let JJ hold the spoon as she blew on the steaming stew and put it in her mouth. "Oh God, that is good!" she exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise.

JJ glanced at her lips as they wrapped around the spoon and simply moaned. When Emily looked at her, she put the spoon into her own mouth and licked off the remaining gravy without a thought.

"Mm, it is good, though I'm insulted that you're so shocked."

"Well considering I wasn't sure if that meat was from this decade; yeah I guess I was a tad bit surprised." Emily gave her best playful grin and blushed when JJ laughed.

"So now tell me, I tasted."

JJ turned back to the pot with a grin, "Tell you what?"

"Who else has a crush on me and how do you know these things?"

"I'm a media liaison, knowing things is my job, Emily." JJ shrugged, "and for some reason, people seem to think you and I are super close. So I guess they think I could put in a good word for them or something."

"And yet you've never mentioned this to me before now."

JJ shook her head, "Nope."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Only Penn was really good enough for you, but you two just wouldn't have lasted, and you would have broken her heart. I couldn't have that, now could I?"

"Pen. As in Penelope Garcia?"

"Mhm, big time crush. Adorable."

"Penelope Garcia. Our tech Analyst, Penelope Garcia?"

"Yes, Emily, Our Garcia had, maybe still has, a huge crush on you. But it was more the dark, mysterious secret agent fantasy type crush than the chocolate thunder, carry me away Derek, you hunk, kind of crush. Sorry."

Emily just stared at her then blinked rapidly a few times. "That's it right?"

JJ waved her hand, "Oh Lord no. You did something to that building when you showed up, girl! Not sure if it was the unannounced arrival, the political connections, the appearance of power, or the obvious wealth and class. Maybe it was those long legs of yours or those ruby, red lips that killed them all. I don't know, but you made waves all right."

"I never heard a word," Emily glared at JJ, "You're making this all up, JJ! I mean, C'mon! Not one request for a drink, let alone a date, except from you or Pen."

"What can I tell you, Em. You're...intimidating on some level," JJ looked at Emily, searched her face for a moment, then sighed, "the same thing that makes you incredibly sexy, makes you scary as hell."

JJ finished her glass, "Is there more wine?"

Emily got another bottle and as she opened it she asked, "So who else are these supposed admirers of mine?

"You know Bill, over in Forensics?"

"Bill Wilkes? Yeah." Emily's eyes widened, "No."

JJ nodded, "Umm, let me think; Peter Maple from the Bomb Squad. Lord, he drove me _nuts_ for your phone number. Oh, and there was Al, I forget his last name, from the new Cyber Division. But he left after a few months, some big promotion or something." JJ took another sip; "Let's see," looking at the ceiling as she thought. "Janey in security," JJ shook her head, "every morning asking me something about you, but so afraid to say hi to you. Was kind of sad, she's cute. Alexis Torres in SWAT. Now she's hot!" JJ frowned, "I think she may be a little too much for you personally, but what do I know? Hmm...there's me of course, and that new agent that just joined NCIS, I forget her name. And..."

"Wait, wait."

JJ was ticking off names on her fingers and looked up distracted. "What? You can look up her name in the registry when we get back to Quantico if you're _that_ interested. Or you could ask Pen, I saw them go to lunch together last week. _Jee_ _z_ _._ " JJ rolled her eyes at Emily.

"No, no. I don't care about whoever the NCIS chick is. You said, well, I think you said, 'you of course'. Did you say that?"

JJ frowned, "Did I? I might have, I am on this list." For a moment, JJ giggled, "Gee, maybe telling me they have crushes on you was not such a good idea then, huh?"

Emily stared at JJ, unsure if she was joking or not. "You had a crush on me?"

JJ shook her head and sipped her wine, "Nope."

Emily visibly sagged at the one syllable word, "Oh. Yeah, of course not. That was why I asked if you had said that. Figured I misheard."

"Not had, have. I have a crush on you. Had means it passed or I got over it." JJ nodded to herself, playing with the stem of her wine glass, afraid to look up at Emily. "Still have it." She said softly, "from the moment I stuck my head in Aaron's office your first day. When you turned around and smiled at me? Lord, talk about butterflies! When you smiled at me; I was suddenly a silly young girl, with a huge crush on the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

"Jay Jay..." Emily said softly as she moved toward her.

JJ held up her hand, blushing, "Don't Em." She turned her back and faced the stove. "I don't even know why I just told you that. Please."

Emily stood just inches from JJ, her hand reaching toward her. She stopped at JJ's request, but she was so conflicted. All she wanted to do was pull her into her arms and finally kiss her like she had been dreaming of for years.

"Jay, Jenn..." she paused and felt the old panic as it began to well up inside of her again. _"No!"_ She hissed to herself. _"No more waiting, tell her you old fool!"_ Emily admonished herself.

Emily reached out again and just as her fingertips touched JJ's shoulder and she felt the tremble that swiftly ran through JJ, the lights winked out.

"Oh, damn!" JJ exclaimed and moved away.

"Hold on; I'll open the curtains back up, it's still a little light out." Emily moved quickly into the other room and pulled the curtains open, letting in the meager light. "Not much, but enough to move around enough to get these candles lit.

JJ nodded and took the flashlight out of the drawer, glad the electricity had failed and broke the moment.

"Call your Super and see if it's temporary."

Emily grabbed her phone, "Was the stew done? Stove's electric I'm afraid."

"Ah, hell. Didn't think of that, mine's gas. Well, we might as well let it sit there, it will continue to cook a little, and it's almost done."

"John? Prentiss, what – the whole area? Shit. What about the back-up? Alright. No, we're good for now, thanks."

Emily hung up, "Power is out in the entire Metro area; transformers down or some shit. They haven't said anything about a timeline in getting it back." Emily looked out the window, "Judging by that mess, I don't expect it to happen anytime soon. John said the generator should kick on on a few-" The lights flickered, came on, went off then came on again.

"There we go!" Emily said with a smile. "Now turn off anything we don't really need."

"I'll turn the stew back on, hopefully, get that done. I'm going to throw some tuna salad and sandwiches together, just in case. If the generator goes out, they'll be OK for a few days in the fridge, if we don't open the door often.

Emily grinned, "And this is why they call you Mama bear."

JJ smirked, "You think that's why, huh?"

"Well, yeah," Emily agreed, "always taking care of your cubs. Being the perfect mom to all your little baby agents." Emily howled with laughter at the look JJ gave her.

"Yeah, if that's what you want to think."

"I don't think it, I know it. I remember the first time Morgan called you that."

"You do?" JJ really didn't care when it started, she just wanted to keep Emily talking. She found the deep timber of her voice very soothing, among other things.

Laughing, Emily pulled up a stool to the counter, "Probably because you didn't like it very much; you didn't have Henry then and I doubt any plans to be anyone's mama." At JJ's confused look, Emily continued; "After Jason Clarke Battle shot Pen;" She shifted a little on the stool, "when you had to take him out to save Hotch and David Lynch."

"Oh."

"When you told Pen you didn't even think, just did what you had to do to protect your family, Morgan mumbled, 'like a mama bear, you're good until you fuck with her cubs."

JJ burst out laughing, "He didn't say that!?"

"He did! I swear you were more badass than the most seasoned agent in the room that night, Jenn. You just floored me," Chuckling, "I admit when you were the only one Pen could find to help, I thought the guys were as good as dead. No offense sweetie, but you were the Media Liaison; in my experience, they rarely were useful in tight situations."

"None taken," JJ whispered.

"Mama bear indeed. If I hadn't already been so..." Emily stopped and cleared her throat.

JJ just smiled down at what she was doing. She knew what Emily had been about to say, or thought she did and was glad she hadn't. _"What would be the point?"_ she thought. _"We both have a crush, big deal. We're not kids and there is nothing I can do about it anyway."_

She shook her head, sighing, "You plan to help with any of this cooking, Prentiss?"

"Oh, yeah sure. What do you want me to do?"

JJ lofted an onion at Emily, "Chop."

"Aw, man!" Emily pouted then giggled when JJ threw a dish towel at her.

Eventually, everything was done and JJ was satisfied they had enough food to last at least two days, prepped and ready to eat. She followed Emily into the living room, sat with a deep sigh and accepted the offered glass of wine.

"Thanks" She took a sip and looked at the bottle, "I hope we have enough of this to last more than just tonight."

"Oh, I may not keep food in my house, but I always keep the wine rack stocked," Emily remarked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Curious Mixture

 **Summary:** AU: Jennifer JJ Jareau and Emily Prentiss tale in progress. JJ and Emily find themselves at a crossroads in their relationship after so many promises broken and wishes unfulfilled…

 **Author:** _Cherokee62_

 **Rating:** T (will change to M as story progresses)

 **Spoilers:** Seasons 1 thru 12 basically

 **Word Count** : 2471

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I make any profit in my parody of them. If I did own them, I would not be writing Jemily Femslash, JJ and Emily would have been a happy couple years ago, the first FBI agents to marry and Will would have graciously donated his sperm to make Henry and went away until JJ and Emily decided they wanted another child. These characters are (sadly) owned by CBS Corp.**

 **Chapter 10**

Sitting close to JJ on the side of the couch, Emily gave her arms a quick rub, "Is it me or is it cold in here?

"A little, but it's nice in front of the fire. How are you for wood?"

Nodding absently, Emily shivered, "We have plenty. It is colder in here, isn't it? That makes no sense; let me check the thermostat." She got up and fiddled with the controls then picked up her phone. "It says it's sixty degrees in here. I usually keep it at seventy-two, but I turned it up when we came in." She dialed and tapped on the thermostat as if it were simply stuck. She frowned when she got a busy signal, hit end and dialed again. "Prentiss again. Yeah, sorry. I know it must sound crazy but my heat seems to be acting up and -" Emily listened, her frown deepening, "Is that really necessary? Alright. Yes, I understand. Well if you think it's a needed precaution then yes, I'll take the extra wood."

She hung up and JJ lifted her brow in question.

"They're lowering the main boilers to take the extra strain off of the units. Seems the extra usage is causing issues; some of the tenants are turning their thermostats up instead if using their fireplaces."

"He's getting you more wood then?"

"Yeah, though it may get pretty chilly in here if he can't get everyone to comply."

"Just how chilly are we talking?" JJ shivered, she hadn't considered heat being an issue.

Emily shrugged, "It's already sixty in here, not sure how much lower they can go." She rubbed her hands together, "But we'll be fine. I have plenty of throws and blankets we can use, and I have hoodies if you want to put on another layer."

JJ shivered and nodded, "Might as well before it gets much colder."

An hour later JJ was dishing up the stew when the lights flickered again. She looked up and frowned; it was darker now so no light was coming in from the windows and Emily had closed the curtains. As she carried the steaming bowls into the living room, the lights flickered brightly and went out.

Emily stood and took the food, setting it on the coffee table. She had left some of the candles burning and with the fireplace, there was enough light to see, once her eyes adjusted.

"I was hoping we would make it through the night. Damn."

"It's not so bad, with the fireplace and the candles, we have plenty of light. And besides, it makes it downright cozy in here." JJ said, her hand lightly resting on Emily's arm.

"Not the light that really concerns me, it's the heat. It's already chilly in here. No electricity means the thermostat's not going to work, so no heat."

"So we stay close to the fire. C'mon, let's eat while it's still hot. I'm sure they'll get the generator going again soon.

As they ate and chatted the room slowly chilled. Emily had built a fairly large fire, so the living room was warm and comfortable. It wasn't until JJ got up to take the dishes back into the kitchen that she noticed the dramatic change in temperature between the rooms.

"Wow, the kitchen is freezing! I think we may have lost the heat, Em."

Emily got up, her face etched with concern and went over to the thermostat.

"Damn," she exclaimed as she tapped the controls hard with her index finger. "It's down below forty degrees. Can that be right?"

"If it's totally off, I guess so. All I know is you can feel the difference when you move away from the fire."

Emily looked as if she were seeing her apartment for the first time and found it lacking. "I knew it would get colder but hell, this is downright cold! We should probably get some blankets and pillows and move everything in here. It's only going to get colder as the night wears on."

Without a word, JJ got up and moved toward the stairs, flashlight in hand.

"Where do you keep the linens?"

"Closet in the guest room. Top of the stairs, to the left." Emily watched as JJ began to climb the stairs, "I'll throw more wood on the fire."

JJ looked back over her shoulder and nodded, the light from the fire reflecting in her eyes. Emily gave a small moan and closed her eyes. "Lord..." she mumbled. "This is so gonna suck."

JJ came back down, arms ladened with a pile of blankets and two pillows. She dropped them unceremoniously on the couch and turned to Emily.

"We can put the leftovers out on the patio. It's colder out there than your fridge, and we don't want to open that too much with the electricity off."

"The patio? Gross." Emily whined.

JJ stopped and gave her a look, "Seriously? When I was in college, we lived by the _window-sill fridge_ all winter until I could afford a dorm size refrigerator. I thought you went away to college?"

"I did, but I lived off campus."

"Of course you did." JJ murmured. "It's perfectly safe and colder than your fridge right now. Trust me." JJ added when she saw Emily's skeptical look.

Soon they sat huddled close together, bundled up under layers of blankets and throws, doing their best to keep warm. The fireplace was roaring but the cold from the rest of the apartment was pushing back hard. JJ shivered and shimmied a little closer to Emily for warmth.

"Jesus, I feel like I'm sitting outside."

Emily nodded and picked up her phone. "I'm going to check and see if there is any word on when we can expect the power to be restored."

Nodding, JJ glanced at her own phone, "Go ahead, Jay. I know we need to conserve the batteries, but if you don't call him you'll go crazy. My call will only last a moment and I'll turn it right back off."

JJ bit her lip, not sure, then nodded. "I'll make it fast."

"Take as long as he needs."

JJ turned her phone on and dialed.

"Hey, how's he doing?"

"He's fine, but he's getting worried about you." Marie answered. "I tried to explain but you can only distract a five-year-old for so long."

"Don't I know it," JJ laughed. "Is he still awake?"

"Right here giving me those big blues. Hold on."

"Mommy?" Came the small, tentative voice on the phone.

"Hey Buddy!"

"Mommy, where you'se at? It snowed a lot and me and Donny played in it, den we played here, den daddy called, den I wanna go home. Where you at Mommy?"

"Oh baby, I know you want to go home. Remember I told you earlier that I was stuck because of all the snow? I can't get to Marie's to get you."

"Un huh. I 'member. But you said daddy was comin' but he no comin eider. He said you comin'."

Why would he..." JJ closed her eyes and sighed. "I can't honey. This is like when I have to work and daddy has to work. You get to have a sleepover with Donny. You like when you get to do that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Henry gave a big dramatic sigh that pulled a small smile from JJ. "Will you tell me our bedtime story still?"

"Sure thing buddy. Give the phone to Marie and you run up and get into bed, OK? She'll bring the phone to you and I'll tell you your story."

"OK. Night mommy! Love you!"

He handed the phone over and ran out the room. Marie chuckled as she got back on the line.

"Still there JJ?"

"Yup. Would you mind taking the phone up to him so I can tell him his bedtime story?"

"Sure. So where's Will? I expected to see him tonight. You two rarely are M.I.A. the same night."

"I guess he got stuck in the city. I'm trying to save my cell's battery so I'm not going to call him again. I spoke to him earlier and he said he was going to try to get home."

"Hmm, well when he called he sounded a little less than sober if you don't mind me saying."

JJ sighed, "Well, I suppose once he realized he wasn't driving home he relaxed." Before Marie could say anything more JJ asked, "Is Henry ready?"

"Yeah, here he is."

JJ began to tell Henry his favorite bedtime story. It was the same one she told him every night since he was born. When she was home, she would sit next to him and read it to him, as he looked at the colorful pictures. Lately, he had begun to ask for her to read it to him over the phone when she was out of town, on the rare occasions that she was able to call home. He refused to let Will read it to him though, it was _their_ _thing._

Emily sat quietly next to JJ and listened as she told Henry his story. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she took a deep breath to slow it. This was a rare glance at a different JJ. JJ the mom. She supposed on some level it should make JJ less appealing, less sexy, but instead it just made Emily fall deeper in love. She so wanted JJ. She wanted _this_ JJ. The whole deal; kid, house, marriage; everything that came with wanting and loving this amazing woman.

When JJ hung up the phone, she sat a moment and just stared into the fire. She sighed and glanced sideways at Emily. Surprised to see her staring back, JJ gave an embarrassed laugh.

"He misses me when neither of us is home."

"Boy loves his mother, nothing wrong with that JJ."

JJ smiled and lowered her head slightly, "He's my heart, the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll never regret having him."

Emily reached over and took JJ's hand, "And nor should you; he's a treasure."

"He's my treasure." JJ stared into the fire and spoke her fear, "I'm afraid I'm not a very good mother to him, and one day I'll lose him."

"Nonsense!" Emily turned to JJ, honestly shocked by the admission. "How could you even think that? Henry is one loved little boy!"

"Loved? Oh yes, he's loved, but he's also alone so often. I mean, is it fair for me to put my career first? Shouldn't all I want is to be his mother, to marry his father?"

"Henry is so young, Jay. He adores you, not blames you." Emily squeezed her hand, "This is the life he knows, the only life he has ever known. You are there when he needs you, in person or on the phone. His father is there, usually, when he needs him. The kid is happy Jay, happy! As for the arrangement between you and Will; I'm not even sure Henry even realizes or understands."

"Maybe not, but others do, and they talk. Will does."

"Fuck other people! It's your life, not theirs. As for Will; has he ever asked you to marry him?"

JJ nodded absentmindedly, no pleasure on her face at the acknowledgment.

"He wants me to but...Oh, I don't know!" JJ threw her hands up, "Something makes me avoid the subject whenever it comes up. It feels like he only asks when he wants to prove how dedicated he is to the relationship and point out my hesitation as an excuse for any problems we may be having."

Emily wanted to shake her and beg her not to ever marry Will, but she knew she had no right so she just sat there and let JJ vent.

"I don't even know why I keep saying no. He's a good father, a good provider. He adores Henry and well, Henry is definitely a daddy's boy." JJ gave a sad smile.

"Good father and provider, huh?" Emily asked. JJ nodded, not looking up at Emily. "What about partner?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he a good partner, to you? A good man, a good boyfriend, lover, confidant; you know; partner." Emily turned her body to face JJ, "Do you love him JJ? Are you _in love_ with him?"

"Well, yeah. Of course, he is. I mean, he treats me well. We get along."

"You get along."

"Don't give me that look, Prentiss. It's been five years and in that time we've had a child. All that giddy romance crap was out the door as soon as I got myself pregnant."

"Got _yourself_ pregnant? I was of the understanding he was present at the time?"

JJ cut her a look and huffed, "You know what I mean. Once we had Henry and Will decided to quit N.O.P.D to move here, things changed. A little at a time, but they changed. I think he was angry for a while I didn't move to New Orleans; I know I was angry he assumed I would. But we still care for each other, I still care for him."

"Are you in love with him, Jay?"

JJ gave a frustrated grunt, "Was I ever?" She ran her hand through her hair and scowled, "I love him, OK? He's a good man. A kind, decent man who loves his son. What more could I ask for?"

"Passion." Emily quietly responded. "That feeling your heart is going to explode when they look at you. That funny feeling in the pit of your stomach when they smile at you or touch your hand." Emily smiled sadly and turned back toward the fire. "A nice home, that's great. But what good is it without passion" She leaned forward to poke at the fire and glanced back at JJ. "Don't you ever feel those things, Jen?"

"Sometimes," JJ whispered, her eyes running over Emily's profile. "Never for him though."

Emily sat back and looked at her, "For who then?"

JJ lifted her hand and cupped Emily's cheek. She stared into her dark brown eyes, her mind whirling; "You."

Emily gasped as the one word and the soft touch stopped her breathing and she simply stared into JJ's brilliant blue eyes.

"I stop breathing when you brush against me. Butterflies go crazy in my stomach when you walk in the room." JJ paused, her eyes moving over Emily's face, taking in every inch, she felt that familiar dizziness sweep over her. "I can't think when you smile at me."

She leaned forward, slowly, hesitantly; giving Emily time to move away if she chose. She stopped just millimeters from Emily's ruby red lips and breathed deeply.

"Only you, Emily. Only you," she whispered and closed the gap, pressing her lips to Emily's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Curious Mixture

 **Summary:** AU: Jennifer JJ Jareau and Emily Prentiss tale in progress. JJ and Emily find themselves at a crossroads in their relationship after so many promises broken and wishes unfulfilled…

 **Author:** _Cherokee62_

 **Rating:** M (Sexually explicit content between two consenting women)

 **Spoilers:** Seasons 1 thru 12 basically

 **Word Count** : 2245

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I make any profit in my parody of them. If I did own them, I would not be writing Jemily Femslash, JJ and Emily would have been a happy couple years ago, the first FBI agents to marry and Will would have graciously donated his sperm to make Henry and went away until JJ and Emily decided they wanted another child. These characters are (sadly) owned by CBS Corp.**

 **Chapter 11**

For Emily, time seemed to stop. Her breath caught in her chest and her eyes popped comically wide. As her brain began a mantra of _"Oh my God...oh my God...oh my God,"_ her eyes began to flutter and for one brief, scary moment; Emily Prentiss was sure she was about to faint for the first time in her life.

JJ pulled back just slightly and looked at Emily, murmured, _"So beautiful..."_ and pressed their lips together again.

This time Emily released a deep moan and wrapped her arms around JJ, pulling her close.

JJ smiled into their kiss and pressed her body firmly against Emily's, shivering when Emily groaned, "Oh God..."

Emily's hands slid down JJ's back, paused for a moment at her waist, then moved to just above the swell of her ass. Her breath quickened as JJ gave a small moan and seemed to press back into her touch.

"God," Emily groaned again, her voice deep and husky. With a slow and deliberate movement, she cupped JJ's ass and pulled her tighter into her arms.

JJ allowed the movement, even moved with her as she clenched against her breast. She was in no better condition than Emily; her head spun and her mind ping-ponged all over at her own boldness. She reached up and tangled her fingers into Emily's thick, dark, mane of hair and sighed. She had waited so long for this moment and it was everything she had fantasized it to be.

They kissed slowly, then with an urgency that neither woman was aware was taking them over. Their lips pressed together harder and when the need to breathe made them gasp; tongues slipped into the welcoming gaps and tangled in breathtaking passion.

JJ murmured between kisses, "So long; I've waited so long for this." and kissed Emily harder.

The first chilly draft on her skin felt wonderful and JJ moaned as it caressed the flesh on her back. She melted when she felt Emily's warm hands travel up under her sweatshirt and stroke her skin. Instinctively she leaned back into the touch, never letting their kiss break. Emily's hand moved around her side and rested for a moment just under JJ's breast, then gently cupped it in her hand.

JJ heard her suck in a shuddered breath as she touched her, then her thumb lightly grazed over her nipple and her entire body jerked as if hit with a live electrical wire.

"Oh, Shit!" JJ moaned, then reached up and grabbed Emily's hand.

"Em..." she panted.

They stared at each other, both heaving; Emily's eyes slightly unfocused.

JJ slowly pulled her hand our from under her shirt and brought it to her lips. She kissed each finger, and then the palm staring into Emily's dark eyes.

"Wh-what?" Emily began, then watched as JJ kissed her fingers.

"Em, we need to-" JJ began softly. "No, I need to slow down, baby."

"Slow...down..." Emily repeated, not fully understanding. "Four years wasn't slow enough for you?"

JJ kissed her hand again, "Oh my sweet Emily." She idly played with her fingers, a small smile on her lips. "It's not that I don't want to or that I don't want you; I just need to savor this moment."

"Ohh-Kayy." Emily slowly replied and blinked, still a little clueless.

"We both know I can't...I shouldn't-" she sighed heavily and shrugged. "I don't want to hurt you Emily, and I don't see how I can do anything but." JJ reached out and cupped Emily's cheek, "And you deserve so much more. You deserve everything from me, not just a little bit."

"Don't I get a say?"

"Not really, because you will take what little I offer and try to be happy with that; like you have for the past four years. That's not fair to you."

"That's my choice, JJ."

"Please, Em. Let's just enjoy this moment for what it is right now." JJ moved closer again and kissed Emily, pulling her into her arms and down with her onto the rug in front of the fire. "Let's just keep each other warm."

Emily moaned and melted back into the kiss that continued for hours until they both drifted off to sleep.

As she snuggled closer to the warm body next to her, JJ sighed deeply. She groaned, then smiled as she remembered the pleasant dream she had awoken from; a dream of Emily. With a wiggle and a slide of her arm, she cuddled closer and let her hand run over the warm skin under it. She froze in surprise when the trip across the chest made a rise instead of the usual straight path from side to side.

" _Will?_ " she thought, then frowned as she gently cupped the soft mound of flesh her hand had encountered. " _Oh, definitely not Will."_

She rose up on one arm and glanced down at the porcelain-skinned beauty beside her. "Emily," she breathed. "It wasn't a dream."

Resting her head on the palm of her hand, JJ just lay there and watched Emily sleep. As her eyes traveled over her face, and down her long neck, she realized Emily was wearing only her bra. JJ blushed a vibrant red, as she remembered the fevered make-out session that had lead to both women reaching the fabled _second-base_ ; shirt off, hand on breast, over the bra, as they kissed and groped like teenagers.

JJ grinned and lightly ran just the tip of her fingers over the soft nylon of Emily's _Victoria Secret_ bra, and down over her stomach. When Emily moaned and shifted, JJ froze and her eyes shot up to Emily's face. Emily smiled in her sleep, then her face relaxed as she shifted her body towards the warmth of JJ.

"You are so gorgeous," JJ whispered, her fingers moving up to trace Emily's profile. They ghosted over her lips for just a moment before JJ leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on them.

Slowly she kissed her cheeks, then her chin, pausing to glance up to check that her friend slept on. Her lips traced along Emily's jaw, then slowly down her throat. She stopped at the natural cup where neck and shoulder met, and breathed in deeply.

The slight scent of Emily's perfume lingered and made JJ moan, "I love the way you smell," she murmured against her skin and breathed in again. She kissed the hollow of her throat and darted her tongue out, quickly licking the spot.

She jerked when her tongue touched Emily and groaned. Moving her lips, she kissed and licked the length of her shoulder, she moaned, "Jesus," and shimmied her body to get closer.

" _What are you doing, Jareau? This is not exactly taking it slow."_ She thought as she kissed her way down Emily's chest and around the globe of her breast, working back up toward her cleavage. With a sudden heave, she threw her leg over Emily's waist and straddled her as she brought her lips to the mounds of soft flesh, billowing out of Emily's bra.

Emily opened her eyes when she felt the sudden weight on her and blinked, "Jay?" She tried to sit up but realized JJ was actually sitting on her. She glanced down and saw the top of her blonde head just as she pressed it into her cleavage and her eyes widened, a strangled moan broke from her lips and her head fell back to the pillow.

"If I'm dreaming, I'll kill the idiot who wakes me." she groaned.

JJ lifted her head, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" and gave a wicked grin.

"Comfy?" Emily asked, one eyebrow cocked high on her forehead.

"Hmm...not bad." JJ wiggled side to side a little, then leaned forward and gave Emily's neck a quick lick. "Did you know you were kinda tasty, Prentiss?"

"Umm..."

JJ sat up, her eyes never leaving Emily's and reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra. For a long moment, she sat still, hand holding the material in place until she was sure she had Emily's complete attention, then she drew her hand away and let the material slide down her arms and land on Emily's stomach.

Leaning forward, just enough for her nipples to brush against Emily, JJ reached under her and unsnapped the hooks on her bra and gently pulled it away.

Emily breathed harsher and more quickly as she watched, but she didn't dare move or speak, in fear of breaking the moment. JJ was in complete control; at least as the situation at present went, if they went any further then this or if the younger woman just desired the thrill of touching skin to skin. She would show her prowess and desires once she was sure she knew exactly what JJ wanted. Once she believed JJ knew what it was she wanted.

JJ watched as the sudden cool air, coupled with her arousal, made Emily's nipples instantly harden, and she softly whimpered. Pausing for just one second, as she glanced up into Emily's darkening eyes, she wondered if this was a mistake. What she saw in her soon to be lover's eyes, was all the reassurance and permission she needed. Without a word or sound, her head lowered and her tongue darted out, flattened so she could lick the hardening nub like she would an ice cream cone. She licked one, then moved her head to repeat the motion on the other with a moan before she drew it into her mouth and rolled her tongue slowly around it.

The effect was intense and immediate as Emily cried out and arched forward, as her body responded very enthusiastically to JJ's touch. Her arms tried to wrap around JJ's upper body and pull her as close as humanly possible as little electrical bombs went off in her brain.

"Sweet Jesus, Jay!"

JJ hummed and ground her crotch against Emily's abs as she kissed and suckled her breast.

"I can't..." JJ gasped between kisses and nibbles of flesh.

Emily wanted to grab her and cover her lips with her own, kiss her until she was breathless, dizzy and unable to complete the sentence she was trying to say. _"No, oh God, no. Don't stop now Jay. Please."_ She begged in her head as her fingers tangled into JJ's wild mane. "Please..." she whispered aloud.

"I can't..." JJ let go of her prize when she heard the soft plea; "I can't, Oh God, Emily. I can't keep pretending," and crushed their lips together again with a deep, tortured moan.

Emily's hands moved down JJ's back until she could cup her ass. Using both hands, she pulled her tighter against her, pressing her as hard as she could against the muscles of her abs, flexing them so they would press against her clit. "Please Jennifer, don't stop. Please, baby."

JJ undulated her hips, moaning at the feeling this new pressure was causing. She leaned back, pressing her hips forward, trying to increase the contact. Her head fell forward and her hips slowed, almost stopping as she gazed down at the woman she had craved for over four years.

"Do you want me Em?"

"Oh God, yes."

Emily could feel the dampness as JJ pressed herself hard against her. She knew the younger woman wanted her, at least she was sure she wanted her right then, later would take care of itself. "There are no words for how badly I want you, Jennifer. For how badly I _need_ you."

"I can't keep pretending I don't want this; that I don't want you," JJ said so quietly, as she leaned forward to softly kiss her, Emily wasn't sure she had heard correctly. "Make love to me Emily. Make my fantasies come true."

With what sounded like a growl, Emily wrapped her leg around JJ's waist and flipped them over, placing JJ under her. She gazed down at her, leaning back to look at all of her.

"From that first moment you smiled at me, I have imagined you like this."

"Under you?" JJ giggled.

"In my bed. Looking up at me, with those amazing blue eyes, filled with want and need." Emily's finger's slowly moved down JJ's body. She stopped at her waist, her fingers playing with the band of her undies. They slid in just a few inches then retreated, teasingly before continuing the exploration of her body. She allowed just the tips of her fingers to graze of the damp cotton of the panties crotch, then tickle at the leg openings.

"You are exquisite, Jennifer. Why you would want me..."

"Shhh..." JJ placed two fingers over her lips. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, Emily Prentiss. And that is only part of your appeal. But I think we've talked enough, hmm?"

Emily nodded and kissed JJ, her tongue immediately asking for entrance and JJ granting it. As her warm tongue slipped into JJ's mouth, her fingers slipped under the cotton barrier and slip between the warm, damp lips of JJ's sex.

JJ moaned and mumbled something against Emily's lips. Emily broke the kiss and gave her a quizzical look.

"Take them off. Take the damn thing off!" JJ demanded, which made Emily grin.

With one hand and a mighty tug, Emily ripped the thin material off of JJ and slipped two fingers into her center. JJ arched up and cried out a lusty, "YES!" then grabbed Emily and kissed her hard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Curious Mixture

 **Summary:** AU: Jennifer JJ Jareau and Emily Prentiss tale in progress. JJ and Emily find themselves at a crossroads in their relationship after so many promises broken and wishes unfulfilled…

 **Author:** _Cherokee62_

 **Rating:** M (Sexually explicit content between two consenting women)

 **Spoilers:** Seasons 1 thru 12 basically

 **Word Count** : 4385

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I make any profit in my parody of them. If I did own them, I would not be writing Jemily Femslash, JJ and Emily would have been a happy couple years ago, the first FBI agents to marry and Will would have graciously donated his sperm to make Henry and went away until JJ and Emily decided they wanted another child. These characters are (sadly) owned by CBS Corp.**

 **Chapter 12**

" _Emily!"_

Emily fell back, panting and grinning broadly. "Holy shit!" She placed a hand over her chest and tried to calm her rapid breathing and pounding heart. "I think I'm dying!"

JJ lifted her head, looked at her then burst into giggles, before letting her head drop back again.

"Wow. Just...wow." JJ gasped then gave a happy sigh.

They both lay there for a few minutes before JJ rolled onto her side and lifted up on her elbow, resting her head on her palm. She stared at Emily, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips as she looked at her lover, whose eyes were closed. Her eyes traveled over Emily's slim but muscular body, the reflection of the flames from the fireplace dancing off of the sheen of sweat coating her pale skin.

When JJ reached out and ran one finger down the center of Emily's abs, the brunette opened her eyes and shifted her gaze to JJ and smiled. JJ was watching her finger as it ran over Emily's skin, fascinated with the slight contrast in their skin tones.

"You are so beautiful, Emily. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Emily said nothing, just watched JJ as she touched her slowly. She was almost holding her breath, the intimacy of this moment seemed more intense than the sex they had just shared and she feared interrupting her.

"You have been the star of every fantasy I have had for the past five years." With a self-deprecating laugh, JJ blushed. "They all weren't dirty fantasies, in case you were wondering."

JJ looked up at Emily quickly, then her eyes returned to her fingers as they rounded just above Emily's mound and began the trip back up her abs.

"What were they about?" Emily asked quietly.

"Hmm?" JJ began to make small, aimless designs on Emily's skin, "What?"

"The fantasies that weren't dirty, what were they then?"

JJ gave a small laugh, "Now why would you be interested in the non-dirty fantasies?"

"I'm interested in everything about you Jay."

JJ stared at her for a moment, then smiled. "Well, they're not that interesting I'm afraid. The dirty ones are much better;" she paused, "Sometimes when I watch you; just on an ordinary day, you're not doing anything special, just making a cup of coffee or sitting at your desk showing Morgan something on your computer. Anyway, I'm watching you and my mind starts to wander and I imagine; oh it's silly."

"No, tell me. Please, JJ."

"It's nothing special," JJ said as she began to blush. "I start to imagine what it would be like to sit and have breakfast with you on a Sunday morning. You are sitting at the table, reading the paper, while I start making breakfast. Henry comes in and climbs up on his chair next to you, getting up on his knees so he can reach to kiss you good morning. He picks up one of the sections you've already read, and pretends to read the paper with you." JJ stopped, her gaze drifting toward the fire. "He looks so cute as he imitates you. Turning the page when you do, shaking the paper to straighten it just like you always do. I stand behind you both, at the stove and just watch. So happy my son loves you as much as..." JJ swallows and shakes her head. "I told you, silly stuff."

Emily didn't know what to say, JJ's words hit her hard. Her little fantasy is everything Emily wants so badly but knows there is no way any of that will ever be a reality for her.

JJ shifted her gaze to take a peek at Emily, wondering why she hadn't said anything. "Most of the time I think of little stuff like that. You and I on a regular, honest to God date, or sitting together at a little cafe somewhere in Paris." Sighing, JJ flattened her hand and ran it over Emily's stomach, "But mostly I thought about what making love to you would be like."

JJ leaned forward and followed her hands with her lips, "So many nights imagining what your kisses would feel like, what you touch would feel like," JJ moved up Emily's body until she was staring into her eyes. "Now I know what you touching me feels like."

"And?" Emily whispered.

"Everything I dreamed and more." JJ touched Emily's lips and began to kiss her way down her body. "Now I want to know what it feels like to touch you, to make love to you." She looked up, the light of the fire catching and dancing in her eyes; "I want to know what you taste like, my Emily Prentiss. Tonight, if only for tonight, you are _my_ Emily Prentiss." Without another word, JJ slid down Emily's body, kissing and tasting her skin.

Emily sighed at the feather soft touches and then her entire body tensed and bowed upwards as she felt JJ's warm tongue slip between her lower lips and lap at her clit with a deep moan.

 _ **2015**_

"Jay Jay!"

JJ jumped and whirled around to stare at Garcia.

"Girl, why are you still here? I've been calling your name for like ten minutes now."

"What? What?" JJ looked around, slightly confused, a part of her mind still in Emily's cold condo so many years ago, then gave her head a small shake.

"Jesus Pen, you scared the shit out of me! I thought you left already."

"I did, but I forgot my cell so I had to come back. I saw you standing there just staring out the window like you were in a trance. What gives girlie? You should have headed home ages ago."

JJ looked at her watch and swore, "Shit, is that the right time? I've got to pick up Henry from the sitters tonight."

"Call Will and tell him you're running late."

JJ just grabbed her jacket and bag and waved as she rushed toward the exit, "See you tomorrow!"

"JJ wait!" Garcia called but JJ had already hit the doors to the stairwell and was gone.

"Now that's strange. What are you hiding JJ Jareau? Garcia mumbled as she watched the door clank shut.

JJ drove toward Alexandria, Va. to pick up her son, trying not to admonish herself for running a little late. "Jesus, how could I forget I have to pick up Henry. I always have to pick up Henry if we're not on an away case." She sighed as she fiddled with the radio, looking for something to listen to on the fairly long drive home. She glanced at her cell, setting in its holder and considered trying Emily again.

"I should try now. It's not that late in London, and it would save the bull with Will."

She reached out and hit ' _007'_ her private speed dial for Emily. It was a private joke that she hadn't even shared with Emily, her own Jane Bond. She smiled as she heard the phone on the other end begin to ring.

" _You have reached Emily Prentiss. Leave a message and I will try to call back. BEEP."_

"Damn!" JJ swore as the recording began. "Just me again. JJ. You're getting mighty hard to get hold of Inspector Prentiss. Did you get a social life when I wasn't looking? Morgan thinks you finally got a...If I didn't know better I would think you were avoiding me." JJ paused for a moment, "I miss you, Em. Been a while since we've talked. I miss your voice."

There was so much more she wanted to say, but Emily's voicemail was not the place to say it, and JJ wasn't sure if any of it even should be said.

"Well, Okay. Call me when you get this." JJ reached to hit end then stopped, "Em? I...I just wanted you to know..."

" _BEEP!_ " and the call disconnected.

JJ slumped and then shook her head. "For the best. Nothing she can do anyway. Not fair to bring her my problems."

As she drove into the night, JJ remembered the first time she actually ran to Emily with a personal problem.

 _ **2010**_

"Mommy!"

JJ walked into her sitter and friend's kitchen, as Henry came running. "You're here!" he yelled and jumped into her arms.

"Hey, buddy!" JJ lifted him up and hugged him tightly. "How's my little man?"

"Good." Henry kissed her cheek and wiggled out of her arms. "Me and Donny played cars, mommy. It was fun."

JJ smiled at her son, as she smoothed his hair out of his face.

"Thanks again, Marie. I'm really sorry about being late."

"No worries, honey. The boys were just fine, and Donny loves when Henry stays for dinner."

"We had sketti, mommy," Henry said as he pulled on the bottom of JJ's jacket. "Is daddy comin', mommy?"

"Just me this time, buddy." JJ gave Marie a look and when the woman started to open her mouth to ask a question, JJ just shook her head, "Another time, Marie. Okay?"

Okay, but I'm here for you Jay. I'm always willing to listen."

JJ just nodded and smiled. "Ready baby? Time for you to get a bath, little man."

Henry nodded, grabbed JJ's hand and began to pull her toward the door. "Bye Miss Marie. BYE, DONNY!" he yelled.

"Whoa, inside voice kiddo," JJ said wincing.

"But den Donny won't hear me, mommy."

"Then go tell him goodbye, not yell it from here."

Henry nodded, "Oh. Okay." He ran out, JJ and Marie grinned when they heard his still very loud goodbye, and he tore back into the room. "Ready!"

JJ picked him up and gave him a kiss, "Well then, let's hit the road.:

"Is daddy gonna be der when we get der, mommy?"

JJ sighed quietly. "I don't know baby. Daddy may have to work late."

"You worked late but you home."

JJ looked into her son's bright blue eyes and silently cursed Will. "I know honey, but just like sometimes I can't get home, daddy can't either. But don't you worry buddy. You and I are gonna have fun tonight!"

"We is?"

"Are." JJ corrected absently. "Yes, we are, baby. We're going to play whatever game you want until bedtime. How's that sound?"

Can we play _Hungry Hungry Hippo_?

"If you want." JJ leaned into her car and strapped Henry into his seat.

"Choots and Latters?"

"Sure."

" _Cooties_?" He giggled when she gave him a playful glare in the rear view mirror.

"Poker?"

"Any game, hon—poker? You know how to play poker? Who in the world taught you to play that?"

"Daddy. It's fun; well, fun for a little, then daddy gets mad when the odder guys win and dey take all his plastic thingies"

"Plastic thing; chips, you mean chips?"

Henry nodded and looked out the window. "Un hun, then daddy says a lot of bad words and his face gets all red. It's funny."

"I bet," JJ muttered, wondering where and when Will took their son to a poker game.

"Sometimes...sometimes he gets real mad but da odder lady makes it bedder. Sometimes she makes him make a growly noise den laugh. I like when he do dat. It's funny."

JJ gasped and her eyes shot up to the mirror, "What other lady, Henry?"

"Da lady he always wit." Henry shrugged. "You fwend. She ride wit daddy to work sometimes."

"Jodi? Do you mean Jodi, honey?"

"I dunno; guess so."

JJ wanted to call Will right then and there. It was bad enough he barely tried to pretend with her, but right in front of Henry? That was enough to make her want to scream. As they walked in the house, JJ patted Henry on the bottom.

"Go was up and get your PJ's on, then we'll play. Okay?"

Henry nodded and ran out the room as JJ pulled out her phone and sent a text to Will, " _Are you coming home tonight? We need to speak. Re: Henry +poker nights"_

She hit send and went to get Henry's board games down and ready. Her phone chirped with a reply; " _Be home late- Busy. What poker nights? He's prob talking about a movie or dream. He's a baby Jay."_

JJ's fingers tightened on the phone as she tried to hold her anger in check, " _I'll wait up."_ is all she replied.

An hour later JJ carefully closed the door to Henry's room, the toddler finally asleep after two rounds of _Hungry Hungry Hippo_ and one game of Henry's rules version of _Uno_. She stood there with her palm pressed against the center of the door and rested her forehead to the wood.

"I love you so much, baby," she whispered. "The only thing I will never regret about this is having you."

She sat on the couch with a glass of wine and glanced at her watch. It was already after nine, and she had no idea when Will would get home, but he was not going to avoid her this time, even if she had to sit there all night.

The back door banged open and JJ jumped and rolled off the couch and into a crouched position. She was slightly disoriented from the three glasses of wine, then she heard a male chuckle come from the kitchen.

"Shh, gonna wake wifey." and another deep chuckle.

JJ looked at her watch as she got up and frowned; it was almost midnight. "Will?" she called out softly and moved slowly toward the kitchen.

"Shit!" She heard something slam against the kitchen chairs, then another mumbled curse. "Why the fuck ain't you in bed?"

She looked around the corner and Will was leaning against the refrigerator, head hanging down, and muttering to himself.

"Are you drunk?" she asked, stepping into the dim light of the stove's overhead light she had left on for when he came home. "I thought you said you were working late tonight, how the hell does that translate into you coming in here stinking drunk?"

Will looked up at her and glared, "I said I would be late, never said I was workin' late Cheri." He pushed himself off of the refrigerator and stumbled toward her. "Why the hell are you still up anyway? Don't you gotta get up in a few hours?" He belched loudly, then leaned in as if to kiss her.

JJ stepped back and looked at him with disgust. "You're joking right?" She turned away and walked back into the living room, "It's Friday night, Will. I'm off tomorrow, so I thought I would wait up for you."

"Well ain't that nice!" He grinned and stumbled after her. "Been a long time since we was both awake at the same time darlin'." He reached for her and pulled her roughly into his arms and buried his face into her neck and began to place sloppy, open mouth kisses along her neck. "Be a damn fine time for a little romance, doncha think Cheri? "

JJ pushed him off of her roughly and glared at him. "You're fucking drunk!"

"And that's a problem why, darlin'?"

"Jesus." she shook her head and just glared. "I was hoping we could talk, but I see that's not likely to happen, not with the condition you're in."

"Talk." Will said darkly. "I haven't seen you in days, and you want to fucking talk. How about you forget the damn talking and try to perform some of your duties as my woman? Hmm? How about you give that a shot?"

"My duties as...your..." JJ repeated slowly, her face getting red. "You're lucky you're drunk Will, otherwise I would be kicking your ass so hard right now."

"Whatever," he mumbled and turned his back and headed toward the bedroom. "If I ain't gettin' laid then I'm goin' to sleep."

"Will I want to talk about Henry!" JJ grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What about him? You are not seriously going to bite my ass 'cause the boy learned to play a card game!" He ripped his arm from JJ's grasp. "I'm trying to raise that boy to be a man, not some damn sissy!"

"What?" JJ asked, incredulously.

"You always got him hanging around with that Nancy boyfriend of yours, gonna make my boy queer, I swear."

"Nancy boy? What the hell are you talking about?"

"That Spencer! Dude is as gay as a three dollar bill, and you think it's sooo sweet that Henry wants to dress up like him and carry a bag like he does and wear a vest – a fucking sweater vest Jay!" Will wiped his hands over his face and just cringed. "I know you like the man, but damn! I practically gotta teach Henry to hunt to counter at that shit! And don't even get me started with the damn dykes you hang around with!"

JJ held her hand up, "ENOUGH!" she hissed loudly. "I wanted to know why you had my son at your poker games and why you were letting him see you messing around with another woman. How it turned into you attacking my friends and having the audacity to claim you are saving my son from being gay?" JJ sputtered, at a loss for words. "Henry is four years old! He loves his Uncle Spencer, and I'm as happy as could be about that. Spencer is a genius! The things he could teach Henry are mind boggling but your narrow mind can only make it something nasty! At least I know Spencer! I don't even know who these _guys_ are you play poker with or where you go to do it!"

"Why do you have to be such a bitch, JJ?" Will spat at her. "I work hard all day and I have a right to want to relax with the boys! Hell, I have a right to want to come home and not have to listen to you yap and moan about whatever the hell you're nagging me about!" He made an about-face and headed back into the kitchen. "Matter of fact, I don't need to listen to this crap at all! I'm going back to the bar!"

"Don't you dare walk out of here Will LaMontagne!" JJ called after him, but he had already walked out the door and she heard the door to his car slam. She started to run after him but stopped herself. "I'll be damned I'll chase after you." and she sank back onto the couch and began to cry.

When it was apparent Will wasn't coming back, JJ picked up her cell and texted Emily. " _Hey, are you up?"_

Emily was sitting across the table from her latest date, a blonde, blue-eyed woman she had met at her local gym. The woman was good looking, Emily could not deny that fact, and she seemed very interested in Emily if she could trust the fact that she kept rubbing her bare foot up Emily's calf.

Emily sighed, the problem was the flirting from the woman, nor the light pressure of her foot as it moved up her leg was doing a damn thing for Emily.

" _No, that's not entirely true. It's doing one thing for me, it's annoying the_ _shit_ _out of me!"_ Emily thought as she watched the woman run the tip of her tongue along the edge of her wineglass for what seemed the tenth time. She tried not to sigh out loud as she watched dispassionately, " _Gee, subtle much?"_

Emily was trying to find a way to subtly check her watch when her cell buzzed. She jumped at the unexpected vibration and grabbed for her pocket.

"Something wrong sweetheart?" The blonde cooed.

Emily pulled out her cell and held it out, "Text."

"Ignore it darling, things are just getting interesting."

Emily gave her a smile, "Oh I wish I could, but I told you, I can't ignore my phone. Could be work." Emily glanced down, never wishing harder in her life that some psychopath chose now to have a psychotic break and the BAU was calling. She almost smiled when she saw JJ's name, not noticing it was her private cell number.

She read the message and frowned, _"Strange,"_ Emily glanced at the time, she knew JJ was usually in bed by now. She quickly replied, " _Yes, I'm up. Something wrong?"_

Almost instantly JJ responded, " _Can I call u?"_

" _Yes,"_ Emily answered, forgetting where she was and that she was on a date.

Her phone rang moments later, "Prentiss." she said, her voice a little loud because of the music in the background.

"Em?"

The slight tremble in JJ's voice shot through Emily's mind and heart and everything else was gone. "Where are you?"

"Home"

"Are you alright? Can you get to me?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts, I'll meet you in twenty minutes."

"Emily no. I can hear you're out, and there's no reason for you to stop what you're doing for; you don't even know why I'm calling. I shouldn't have called," JJ paused, she wanted to talk to Emily. She needed Emily's cool and rational mind right then. And if she were honest with herself, she needed Emily. No one else, just Emily. "I'm fine, I can talk to you tomorrow. I'm sorry I bothered you. Go back to your date. Goodnight Emily."

"Don't you dare hang up this phone!" Emily barked and JJ froze. "You know where to meet me. I will be there in twenty minutes, I expect the two of you to be there when I arrive. Bring your go bag, anything else we can figure out later."

"Twenty minutes," JJ whispered and hung up. She stood and moved into Henry's room and threw a few things of his into a bag, and wrapped him gently in his blanket before picking him up and cradling him in her arms. She walked out of the house with her son in her arms, leaving all of the lights on and placed him in his car seat and headed to Emily's condo.

Emily stared at her phone for a moment, her mind tumbling all over the possibilities, " _If he hurt either one of them I will kill him!"_ she thought. The blonde reached out and gently touched her hand and Emily started.

"Is everything okay, sweetheart? That sounded so mysterious."

Emily glanced up, for a moment not remembering who this woman was. "Oh. Yes, yes. Everything's fine but I have to leave." Emily held her arm out and beckoned the waiter over, "Check please, and could you hurry."

"Leave? You mean you're going?" The woman stared at Emily like she had taken leave of her senses. "You can't just leave, we're right in the middle of dinner0!"

"Yes, I'm so sorry about this. But I do have to leave."

The waiter brought over the bill and Emily handed him her card and as soon as he returned she scribbled her name and stood. She reached into her wallet and pulled out a few bills and laid them in front of the woman, "You can take a taxi, I'm sure. I would see you home but I rally don't have time."

The woman glanced at the money, about sixty dollars, then back up at Emily. "You can't be serious?"

The woman was already a distant memory to Emily. JJ needed her and she had to get moving if she was going to be there by the time they arrived. "Look, I know this is incredibly rude, but I told you before, sometimes my job requires me having to leave suddenly. Well, this is one of those times. I'm sorry, really I am. I wish I could explain, but it's...classified."

"Well, when will you be back? Can I call you?"

Emily was starting to move now, "Sorry, that's classified. Call me? No, I think you better not. Best to not get too close; being classified and all..." She kept moving, not noticing or really caring how rude she was being. _"Hell, I paid for a dinner I never got to eat and I gave her taxi money, more than most guys would do._ " Emily thought as she handed her valet slip to the attendant.

JJ knocked on Emily's door and as soon as it was opened, Emily pulled her into her arms and hugged her tight.

"It's okay now, I'm here, honey."

JJ had been holding it all together, but as soon as Emily put her arms around her and Henry, she let go and begun to cry.

"Oh God, Em. I'm so sorry I pulled you away from a date. It's just...Will...I didn't know who else to call."

"Shh, it's alright Jay. I'm glad you called me." She ushered JJ into her condo and closed the door. "Let's get this little fellow into bed before he wakes up. We'll get him nice and tucked in, then if you want, I made; some coffee so we can sit and talk for as long as you want, okay? But let's get Henry in bed first."

JJ nodded and allowed Emily to take Henry from her arms and followed her upstairs and into the guest bedroom. Emily had already made the bed and even placed a small nightlight, just in case Henry woke up and was afraid, on the wall for him. She tucked him in and bent and kissed his forehead then stepped back so JJ could sit on the bed next to him.

"Stay with him for a few minutes, it will make you feel calmer. I'll get the coffee poured and meet you in the kitchen. If you're hungry I have a very nice coffee cake we can have."

As Emily turned to leave, JJ grabbed her wrist and when Emily looked down at her, JJ smiled. "Thank you, Emily. I didn't know what to do, but I really needed a friend right now. Thank you for letting us come here."

Emily smiled and lightly stroked JJ's cheek, "I've waited five years for you to call me Jennifer. I said I would always be here for you, and I meant always." With a nod, she walked out and headed downstairs to get the cups out and make a late night snack for them both.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Curious Mixture

 **Summary:** AU: Jennifer JJ Jareau and Emily Prentiss tale in progress. JJ and Emily find themselves at a crossroads in their relationship after so many promises broken and wishes unfulfilled…

 **Author:** _Cherokee62_

 **Rating:** M (Sexually explicit content between two consenting women)

 **Spoilers:** Seasons 1 thru 12 basically

 **Word Count** : 2391

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I make any profit in my parody of them. If I did own them, I would not be writing Jemily Femslash, JJ and Emily would have been a happy couple years ago, the first FBI agents to marry and Will would have graciously donated his sperm to make Henry and went away until JJ and Emily decided they wanted another child. These characters are (sadly) owned by CBS Corp.**

 **Chapter 13**

JJ walked slowly down the stairs, unsure what to say to Emily now that she was there. The last thing she wanted to do was seem weak or afraid to her friend. Hell, she wasn't even sure why she had instantly obeyed Emily's command like she had. A submissive woman she was not! She shook her head and sighed as she walked into the kitchen, mentally preparing herself for the look of pity from Prentiss.

Emily looked up from pouring the fresh coffee and smiled at JJ. She pulled out a chair and nodded her head to it. "Have a seat, sweetie. You may not know it, but I make a killer cup of coffee."

"Emily, you really don't have to go to all of this trouble. I should be apologizing as it is. I overreacted." JJ began, reaching out to lightly touch Emily's arm.

Emily just nodded her head toward the seat again and turned to get plates for the coffee cake. "You have got to have a slice of this, heaven on earth I tell you!" She set out dessert plates and put the cake in the center of the table and sat, then looked up at the still standing JJ. "You plan to just stand there all night? Sit already."

She gathered there was no point in arguing, so JJ sat and pulled her cup of coffee closer. "So," she began and stopped.

"So," Emily repeated as she cut her a generous slice of cake. "You want to tell me what happened or enjoy the cake and coffee first?" She placed the plate in from of JJ and grinned. "I vote for both. Good cake can make a bad story not so icky."

"Icky?" JJ's eyebrow rose. "Icky is not a Prentiss word."

"Penelope wisdom, I'm afraid. When she introduced me to this wonderful cake, whilst coercing me to talk to her of things I would have normally kept to myself."

"You talked to Pen? About private stuff?" JJ asked, incredulous and if she was honest with herself, slightly jealous.

Emily nodded as she dropped a slice of cake on her own plate and licked her fingers. "She tricked me, that minx."

"Tricked you. You're a Federal agent, how did she trick you into giving her private information?"

"She invited me to go shoe shopping and to happy hour. After one too few shots of sub-par bourbon, she took me to this lovely pastry shop on 16th and plied me with excellent coffee and this sinful cake until I cracked." Emily looked up at JJ, and frowned, "She's really good at it, you know."

"Oh, I know!" JJ said laughing. "So did she get any secrets out of you?"

"Secrets?" Emily frowned and thought back to the night she was so depressed over JJ and Garcia had grabbed her as she was leaving the BAU for the night. "I don't think so. No. No, I'm sure I didn't tell her anything important."

"Just about us, right?"

"Us? Why would I tell her about us?" Emily's voice rose slightly. "Besides, there is no us." When JJ just stared at her, Emily looked away. "And we're not here to talk about my conversation with Garcia. We're here to talk about why you called me after midnight, practically in tears! What the hell did that asshole do, Jay?"

"I was not practically in tears," JJ responded defensively.

"Right. You _were in_ tears."

JJ glared then huffed at her. "It was just a disagreement that got out of hand. I told you, I overreacted when I called you."

"Yes, you said." Emily sipped her coffee and gave an appreciative sigh. "Oh lord, this is good."

JJ chuckled and picked up her cup and sipped. She looked up at Emily in surprise, "Well Damn, Emily! This _is_ good!"

"All in the beans." Emily beamed, so proud JJ like the coffee. "So, back to asshole. Did he lay a hand on you?" She glanced up, her eyes hard. "Did he touch Henry? If he so much as touched a hair on that babies head, I swear, Jay-"

"No! Of course not. If he had hurt my baby, he wouldn't have been able to walk out of that house!"

"So he left?" Emily tried to keep the elation out of her voice but it was hard.

"He walked out. Whether he left, remains to be seen."

"Well good! You don't need him!"

"Em," JJ said softly and tried not to see as Emily deflated. "He's Henry's father. Henry loves him and needs him."

"That's why the courts have visitation rights," Emily muttered, looking down at her plate. "If he's cheating on you Jay, you need to throw his ass out. You know you deserve better and so does Henry. Your son may love his father, but how much time is he actually getting with him if he's busy fucking someone else behind your back?"

"I don't know for sure that he is."

"Oh come on, Jay!" Emily set her cup down hard. "You're not a stupid woman. He's practically drawing you pictures! How long before Henry sees something he shouldn't?" Emily reached across the table and took JJ's hand, "He's being unfaithful to you and to your son JJ. Leave him."

"And am I any better? Have I been a hundred percent faithful to him?"

Emily huffed, "That was one weekend, months ago. And you made it very clear it was not going to happen again. And unless you have someone else, it hasn't."

JJ shot her an angry look, "Of course there hasn't been anyone else! What the hell kind of thing is that to even say to me? I'm not the one who brings home a different woman every damn weekend!" Her anger diffused as quickly as it flared and she sighed, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for Emily."

"Damn right it was uncalled for! What choice did you leave me, and what gives you the right to even have an opinion of my social life?" Emily closed her eyes as she tried to squelch the rising anger and bring herself back to the reason JJ was there in the first place. She needed a friend, not a jealous lover. "Okay, Okay. Let's just take a deep breath here and back up. This is not about us, it's about you and Will." She breathed in deeply and looked into JJ's eyes. "What happened and how can I help?"

They sat for over two hours as JJ recounted everything that had happened that night, and what had been causing her suspicions about Will and Jodi for the past six months.

She talked and Emily didn't interrupt, just let her get it all out, refilling her coffee when her cup was empty, at one point tapping a small shot of bourbon into the cup when JJ was recounting a part that was particularly upsetting to her.

Emily held the bottle of amber color liquor up, motioning to JJ's cup. JJ hesitated then held her cup out, watching as Emily added a small dollop of bourbon to her coffee. It wasn't enough to impair her, just enough to calm the anger that was beginning to rage in her again. She nodded her thanks and sipped, "So, I can't prove any of it but I would bet a year's salary that he and Jodi are having an affair." JJ shrugged and took a bigger sip of the coffee, "And what pisses me off the most? I don't even know why I care! I should be grateful to the woman!"

"Grateful?

"Well yeah. She's saving me from leaving him, right? If he wants another woman other than me, then she can have him!" JJ nodded as if that was that. "At least I wouldn't be the bad guy in Henry's eyes. And I've done everything I could to make this work; if he's not willing to work at it what can I do?"

Emily cocked an eyebrow and looked at JJ skeptically, she wasn't buying any of this. JJ, regardless of how she may have felt about Will, would not give up that easy. If for no reason, for Henry. "So that's it then? Crisis over?"

JJ was staring into her cup and looked up at Emily like she forgot she was even there. "What?"

"You've made up your mind, Will's out and you're free," Emily said softly. "You don't want to sleep on it, or think about it? Take a few days to be sure?" Emily tried to hide the hopeful gleam in her eyes, but she was failing miserably.

"What else can I do, Em? He won't talk to me like an adult and I can't keep putting my son through this nonsense."

"I have an idea. Now hear me out, okay?"

JJ nodded and got up to pour more coffee for both of them. "I'll listen to any idea you have Em, that's why I'm here."

"How about you take a few days and go away."

" _Go away?_ " JJ looked at Emily like she had lost her mind. "How can I go away? I have work, I have Henry. No way Hotch is going to approve any time off without notice. No, I can't just go away."

"Just listen, okay?" Emily reached out and took JJ's hand. "It's Friday and we have the weekend off. I have a place in St. Michael's, Virginia. We can be there in under two hours."

"We?"

Emily grinned and scratched the back of her neck, "Well, I was hoping I could go along with you. Either way, I think you and Henry could use the break, and it's beautiful there this time of year. You can have almost two full days and be back in time for work Monday morning, no problem."

"Oh, I don't know, Emily." JJ glanced toward the steps as if she could see her sleeping son. "What do I tell Henry?"

"That his Aunt Emmie wants to spend the weekend with her two favorite people?" Emily shrugged. "I think the kid likes me, and trust me enough to be okay with spending some time with me around."

"Of course he like you, that's not the issue. He went to sleep in his bed, he's going to wake up in a strange bed, then I'll tell him we're going away for a few days? Without daddy?"

"It's an adventure. Kid loves adventures, I promise it will be fine." Emily pulled out her phone and gave JJ a questioning look. "I can make the arrangements now. I just have to notify security and housekeeping that I plan to use my condo this weekend. We can stop on the way for groceries and whatever you guys need." Emily grinned, she could see JJ seriously considering taking her up on her offer.

"C'mon, Jay. It's just a few days and you could use the break." Emily gave her most winning smile, "and it will give me a chance to spend some real time with my favorite little shortie."

That drew the first real smile from JJ's lips all night. "Henry would like that. He asks all the time when you're coming over to play with him again."

"He does?" Emily's eyes widened in shock. "I'm surprised he even remembers those few times I was there, he was just a little bit."

"Are you kidding?" JJ shakes her head, "I am not allowed to move any of the animals you placed in the _Playskool Zoo_ you bought him last year."

"Why?"

"Well, when you and he played zoo, you told him where all the animals lived and that's that. Auntie Emmie said so, therefore they must stay until she changes their homes." JJ took a sip of her coffee, grinning. "Where did you find that thing anyway? They don't even make those anymore. Not like that at least. The last one I saw was probably in the eighties."

"Seventies I think. Was one of my favorite toys when I was a kid, lost most of the pieces of course before I was probably three." Emily chuckled.

"You had one? Funny, I never pictured you with a toy like that."

"Oh? And what kind of toys did you think I had? Emily asked with a high arched eyebrow.

JJ shrugged as she stood, "Big doll house. The kind that was custom made, with all the furniture to exactly match your homes. A new one every time the Ambassador moved to another country. Maybe big fancy porcelain dolls."

"You'd be right, but those were toys I had to be so careful with so I never had much fun with them. I had a nanny..."

"Of course you did," JJ mumbled.

Emily gave her a look, "I had a nanny, a sweet woman, who for years I thought was my mother. She gave me the _Playskool Zoo_ and taught me all about the animals in it. I cherished that memory so much. When she died, I went looking for that toy, just to bring back a little of that joy, ya know?"

JJ nodded and touched the necklace she wore that once belonged to her sister.

"I found it about four or five years ago at a toy show in California. Brand new, still in the original box. Shit, you should have seen the price they hit me for!" Emily laughed, "But I gladly paid it cause all I could see was Alma's sweet smile as she held up each plastic animal and said; "The giraffe lives here Em, so it can eat all the leaves it wants. You place him nice and gentle now, honey." Emily's voice cracked slightly on the last word, and JJ touched her wrist lightly.

"That's a wonderful memory to have, Em. I'm glad you found that toy again so you can pull it out whenever you need to see Alma's face again." She leaned down and kissed Emily lightly on the cheek, "And you gave the same memory to my son."

"I gave him the zoo I had found," Emily said softly, her eyes misting over from the memory.

"You gave him...Oh, Emily! Why would you give that away? You looked so long for it, and it meant so much to you."

Emily wiped her eyes and gazed up and JJ, "So does Henry."


End file.
